SkywarpEveryone
by Zira Angel
Summary: A series of stories about Skywarp and various bots he's with. TFA
1. Oil Slick

Hello, gentle readers! I'm sure you forgot entirely about us o3o

But here we are, back to our normal nonsensical fic.

This collection of stories, as I'm sure you guessed, is-

**Skywarp/everyone**

How wonderful o3o

I'm not going to lie, there will be mpreg in these things later on, but it will be clearly marked and etc. No need to worry about that o3o

There is none in this chapter, though.

Also, leave a review if you want a specific bot with Skywarp! We are open to suggestions! Just remember we are doing Transformers _Animated_, that means that you aren't going to get not coward!Skywarp. We do the clones in this. Your Thundercracker/Skywarp suggestion will get _ignored _since we don't write abusive pairings! Which is what it would turn into if we do it :| No thanks.

This chapter is Skywarp/Oil Slick

Hope you like it o3o

* * *

**Minionbots Are Best When Exploded**

Oil Slick taps his claws on the table and considers his next experiment. Perhaps he'd make something explosive this time; it's been a while since he's shaken the base. The science minions he'd been given were growing complacent, and minions that were not properly terrified were useless to him. Not that he used them for much more than fetch and carry tasks, but nevertheless, a happy minion was a minion that tried to engage in conversation with him. And a minion that ignored warning signs and walked into an acid cloud their frame couldn't withstand, melting into a disgusting mess that had taken three megacycles to fully wash off his peds.

So. Explosives.

He rubs his claws together gleefully, when there is a sudden _POP_ and-

A Seeker. On his table.

The jet is shaking and flinches away from his flat stare. He vaguely considers shooing it away when it sniffles at him and he notices the crumpled wing. Sighing softly, he reaches out, and puts a servo on its shoulder. He's instantly in the storage closet, and blinking in surprise while the seeker is whimpering unhappily.

Reaching over, significantly slower this time, he takes the bot's servos in his. The seeker sniffles at him, and he notes the jetbot's helmet vents are crushed on one side. Frowning, he puts a claw on it, just barely touching, and asks in a almost toneless voice, "Want me to help you fix this?"

The seeker whines, flinching away from his touch. ". . . hurts," he whispers, trying to squirm away from Oil Slick. The cyclebot holds onto him carefuly.

"At least allow me to do a quick repair to your wing, before I take you to the medic." He's good at rewiring and fixing wings plenty of field experience on Cyclonus.

The jet looks at his claws nervously, and Oil Slick holds his servos out so the bot can inspect them. "I will not hurt you if I can help it. You can watch me the entire time."

The bot bites his lower lip, running a pair of servos all over his claws, before nodding and turning so his wing is in Oil Slick's servos. Pulling out his field medic kit, he numbs the wing, fairly certain the seeker will take off if he hurts him, and works on fixing it, taking care to get it as symmetrical as possible with the other one; even _he_ knows seekers are vain things that love symmetry.

He does a passable job, though the medic will need to double-check his wiring and ensure that the wing is healing properly. He leaves the helmet vents alone, as he has no experience with them. Triggering the sensors active again, he prods the wing gently, "How does that feel?"

The Seeker blinks up at him with wide optics. "It still hurts. A little bit."

He pets the wing gently, and the bot looks like he wants to say something, but there's suddently a small yellow minibot opening the door. "-lm down, bossbot. I'm getting the data ...pads? What th-" and suddenly they're in another place, and his sensors are registering a complete lack of atmosphere.

He blinks at the seeker, "...were we ...just in the Autobot base? In their storage closet, even?"

The Seeker whispers at him, "Autobots are scary."

"No," he corrects, slowly, "Autobots are less than half your size, and tend to be more . . . cuddly, than terrifying." How in Primus's name is he supposed to get down from the moon? He'll have to com Cyclonus or Blackout to come get him, because he'll leap into the Pit himself before expecting this terrified Seeker to fly him down safely.

"I don't want to cuddle an Autobot, they shoot at me," the bot reaches over, and wraps an arm around him. Oil Slick rolls his optics but absently starts to pet the mech's head, carefully avoiding the crushed vents. "You are much nicer than an Autobot," the seeker continues to murmur." He's sort of wondering if he should kick the bot for that comment-he is _not_ nice-but instead, he just sighs.

"Do you think you could teleport us back to the base? You need to see the medic, still," Oil Slick murmurs, keeping his voice low to not startle the bot too much.

"Maybe?" the Seeker answers, trembling a little. "Will you hit me if we end up somewhere else?"

"I'd only expect you to try getting us to the right place again, Seeker." Oil Slick scratches his claws lightly against the seam where his wings attach to his frame; Cyclonus loves to be petted there, even if he'll never admit to it. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Skywarp," it is murmured as the bot melts against him. He continues to pet and play with the mech's wings. Cyclonus _never_ lets him do this, getting all growly and irritable at the fact that he's happier. Oil slick runs a soft claw from the base of the wing to the tip, making Skywarp gasp and look up at him with shining optics. "Do that again?"

He's fairly certain from how Skywarp's cockpit is heating up that isn't really the best idea, but then the bot rubs his faceplate against his chest, and he sighs before complying. At least this isn't Starscream, or Megatron would offline him.

The door to the room slides open, and another Seeker comes storming in, snarling at them, "There you are! How dare you run away from _me_!" He waves a servo, blue wings quivering with anger, "No one runs from me unless I _want_ them to run! Especially not an inferior copy like you!"

Skywarp trembles and screeches when the other Seeker's null ray aims at him, and he pops the both of them away before any shots can hit them.

Oil Slick looks around, "Well... you are certainly good at finding the medical bay after only a few tries. Good job, Skywarp."

He tugs the jet up, and puts him on a medical berth as the bot gives him a cautiously happy look, "I did well?"

He taps his head dome against Skywarp's forehead, "You did very well." He straightens up, "Now, I should go get the medic to fix you."

He starts to walk off, only to get pulled back, and held in the bot's lap as the seeker exclaims, terrified, "No! Stay with me! I don't _want_ to be alone!"

Oil Slick sighs, and pushes his way out of Skywarp's grasp. "You'll be fine for the klik it'll take me to get the medic." He dodges the next attempted grab, and enters the medic's private room with an override code for his door. "Got a patient for you, medic."

The medic blinks at him, and lets his plates slide shut. "Is it possible for you bots to _not_ interrupt me when I'm trying to enjoy a bit of downtime?"

"Not when I have an injured seeker that keeps grabbing me and demanding I don't leave him. Move." Oil Slick grabs the bot by the shoulder and drags him out.

He's quickly pulled into Skywarp's lap once in reach, and just gives the medic a dirty look as the bot snickers at him. He isn't sure if Skywarp doesn't have any less visible injuries, so he'll cover all the bases, "Just fix any injuries he has, and make _sure_ you don't hurt him as you do so."

The medic runs a scanner over the Seeker, humming to himself as he interprets the data. "Damaged helmet vents, wing, some minor joint damage to your servo and shoulder, and some matching claw marks. And your core temperature's running a bit high, but I think we can guess why." He gives Skywarp and Oil Slick a knowing look. He numbs the areas he'll be repairing and slaps a mild, non-shocking stasis cuff on the Seeker, "Can't have you warping out mid-repair."

Oil Slick assumes the medic has either been warned about Skywarp, or has worked on him in the past.

He slips out of Skywarp's lap before the medic can shoo him off, but the seeker grabs his servo tightly, not willing to let him go back to his lab. Sighing softly, he leans on the berth as Skywarp is pushed into a laying position. He starts playing with the uninjured wing while the medic works, distracting Skywarp handily.

The Seeker starts to shift, heat radiating from his cockpit, which keeps sliding open the tiniest bit and then snapping shut again. The medic tosses Oil Slick an annoyed glance as Skywarp starts to make the tiniest of happy, whimpery noises, and he presses a servo down on Skywarp's chest, avoiding his cockpit. "Stay still. It's not easy working on you fliers, especially when you feel the need to get fidgety on me."

Oil Slick sighs, and stops caressing the wings. Instead, he leans against the berth, bored; there isn't much to _do_ when the bot getting fixed refuses to let him go. He studies his claws, wondering if he should sharpen them again or not; testing them on the berth, he decides to do it later, since the rough cuts make the medic hiss at him.

Skywarp makes tiny _scared_ whimpery noises since he's no longer being distracted by Oil Slick getting him revved. So Oil Slick leans over, and gently pets the bot's forehead crest. "Calm down, he isn't hurting you, and I'm right here."

The medic watches for a klik, before pushing Oil Slick's servo away, "I swear, next time I'm just putting this bot in stasis while I work, or I'm requiring you to be here." He starts wedging the vents open so he can fix any damaged internal wiring. "Normally he's sobbing by this point."

Oil Slick continues to pet the seeker, "Well, you numbed everything, and he's no longer worked up by watching you fix him." Skywarp's optics dart to the medics servos at the reminder, and Oil Slick taps him gently on the faceplate. "Look at me, Skywarp."

The Seeker focuses on him intently, claws twined tightly around his. "Why do you have a jar on your head?"

The medic snickers again, fixing each vent in turn. Oil Slick taps a claw against his protective glass dome, "This thing? It keeps me safe while I experiment in my lab."

Skywarp gives him a scared look, "Experiments?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Experiments. You were actually quite lucky I hadn't started on what I was planning when you showed up. You could have exploded."

Skywarp flinches, making the medic curse under his breath and fix what bent under the unexpected movement; thankfully the seeker is too focused on him to notice. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Shaking the entire base."

The medic glares at him, "You'll be giving me a warning prior that that explosion, I hope. So I'm not servo-deep in _Megatron's_ wiring when you decide your minions need to lose a few limbs."

Oil Slick arches an optic ridge. "I was unaware you and Megatron were that . . . close."

The medic curses at him, and slaps Skywarp's chest. "I'm done. Get out of my medical bay."

The seeker flinches as the medic removes the stasis cuff, then clings tightly to Oil Slick. Speaking calmly from the bot's grip as they leave, he murmurs, "I think... you should head to recharge, Skywarp. You may want to go back to the moon."

The jet rubs his face in Oil Slick's back, "Can... Can I recharge with you?"

Oil Slick taps his claws against his thigh, considering the request. The Seeker _is_ very pretty, and he was responding remarkably well to his touches. And it had been a while since he'd gotten a chance to interface someone, especially a bot as gorgeous as a Seeker.

"Yes. You can," he decides, already anticipating having that cockpit open under him.

Directing the bot to his room, still not getting put on the floor to his immense irritation, and opens the door. Skywarp looks around the room in frank wonder at the various pictures and tiny decorations in his room. The larger bot stops and stares at his prize possesion, a ram statue he stole from a park; it is big and sturdy enough that Oil Slick can pet it. He adores the way rams look, even if he'd never touch an _organic_ one.

Skywarp reaches out hesitantly, resting a single claw on the top of the statue. "What is it?"

"It's a ram," Oil Slick keeps a close optic on his reaction if the Seeker laughs at him for his interest, Oil Slick is perfectly willing to offline the bot and claim it was an accident. Silly Seekers and their urge to play with dangerous vials of unknown chemicals. For shame.

"It's pretty," Skywarp whispers, and then hides his face against Oil Slick's back, "but scary."

That was a significantly better reaction than the one he'd gotten from his _team_, certainly not going to kill the seeker after they interface, then. Absently reaching behind him, he pets the seeker's head. "Well, it won't hurt you. Want to go lay down?"

Skywarp gives him a shy smile before walking gingerly to the berth. The bot sits down, and _finally_ lets him go. Slipping off the seeker's lap and on the berth, he watches in great interest as Skywarp stretches out next to him. "You're very beautiful," he murmurs as he runs a servo along the larger mech's cockpit.

The Seeker makes a quiet noise, his cockpit heating under his inquisitive touches. Oil Slick rubs a little harder, claws tracing the supports for the glass, teasing along the seam where it will split open for him. Scratching the glass gently, Oil Slick frowns when the mech's engines and fans stay silent. Looking up, he finds the Seeker's optics offline, and-

He curses the medic thoroughly. That pit-damned bot must have put a recharge code in just to spite him, because Skywarp is clearly in deep recharge, and nothing short of an attack is going to get him online now.

Sighing angrily, he leans up against the seeker, and works on sharpening his claws; they really _are_ far too dull. He'll join the bot in recharge when he's done.

* * *

He onlines with a large arm around him, and the gentle warmth of a bot pressed to his back. Checking his internal clock, he sighs, there isn't _time_ for a morning interface; he needs to head to the team meeting. He starts to slip off the berth, only to get yanked back into Skywarp's embrace. "Y-you're leaving me?" comes the unhappy whisper.

"I have a meeting. You're welcome to stay in here, so long as you don't break anything." He tries to free himself from the Seeker's grasp.

"No," Skywarp gasps, holding him tighter. "Don't leave me!"

He winces as his metal dents from the force. "You can come with if you want. We aren't doing anything super important this solar cycle."

Skywarp hops out of the bed, still holding him tight, "Where are we going?"

"To one of the meeting rooms. I'll just," he squirms a bit, "point directions as we go, I suppose. You don't seem inclined to putting me down."

Skywarp nuzzles him affectionately, and carries him out of the room. Oil Slick wishes he had more paint on his chest and sparkplates, because his team is going to _know_ that he didn't manage to interface the Seeker, and they will _laugh_.

They make it to the meeting, having only passed one bot in the hallway, and the one was clearly half into recharge. Strika raises an optic ridge at the sight of them. She hands them both a cube of energon as they talk, since Oil Slick has long since stopped going to the common room for fueling and she isn't going to let him starve through forgetfullness, "Vell, this is a surprise, Oil Slick. Vant to tell us what happened?"

Skywarp sits on a chair, feet tucked under him to keep away from Spittor's drool, and Oil Slick sips on his cube, "He showed up in my lab, and I decided to let him keep me."

"He is very pretty, Oil Slick," Strika compliments, reaching over to pet the Seeker's wing. She arches an optic ridge when Skywarp flinches away and whines. "Is he broken?"

Oil Slick shrugs, "He's terrified, I'm sure." He pats Skywarp's arm gently, soothing him, "This is my team, Skywarp. They will not hurt you, I promise." He feels Skywarp hide his face against him, and vents a sigh, "He's shy."

Strika looks from Oil Slick's chest to the hiding seeker, "In more vays than one, I can see."

Oil Slick gives her a dirty look, "He was injured, Strika."

She tilts her head, and notes the stress marks on the wing, "Ving injuries are the vorst. Blitzving is constantly stuck on Hothead vhen he has them. It is very annoying vhen I have to been near him vith Lugnut."

Blackout snickers, "Has Megatron heard that you've got a Seeker in your berth, yet?"

Strika laughs back, "Ha, he could not have, or Oil Slick vould not have the Seeker vith him today."

Shaking his head, Oil Slick continues to pet Skywarp to keep him as calm as possible. "I'm not sure Skywarp wouldn't teleport away." He turns a bit, "Do you like Lord Megatron, Skywarp?"

Skywarp whines quietly, trembling hard, "He's scary!"

Oil Slick reaches up, and pets the seeker's face, "I'm certian he likes _you_, and will do his best not to be scary if you talk to him." Certainly if he wants the seeker in the berth, anyway.

Skywarp nuzzles his servo, letting out a soft purr, "He's still scary."

"Our Lord is a very charming mech vhen he vants to be," Strika chuckles, reaching over again to pet Skywarp, stroking his wing very gently. "He vould make sure you had a very good time in his berth."

Skywarp blinks at her, "Is recharging different in other berths?"

Oil Slick looks up at the seeker incredulously, and only getting a genuinely innocent look in return. Burying his face in his servos, it hits him that Skywarp hadn't even _realized_ he had been hitting on him. Strika laughs loudly, making Skywarp cling to him, hiding his face. "Oh, little seeker, you have no clue how different it can be. My Lugnut and I vant to be in Lord Megatron's berth quite badly, but you vill make it there easily."

"I don't _want_ to recharge in Megatron's berth," Skywarp mutters against Oil slick's armor.

Strika smiles knowingly, "I am sure you vill change your mind after Oil Slick gets your plates open."

Skywarp gasps at her in terror, "He would _never_ crush my sparkshard!" The bot pauses, trembling unhappily, and murmurs sadly into his audio, "Would you?"

"I would not crush your sparkshard, Skywarp. But that isn't what she was talking about."

The seeker goves Strika a shifty look, trying to hide behind Oil Slick, "Then what _did_ she mean?"

Oil Slick vents a long, slow sigh. "She meant interfacing." He desperately ignores the way his teammates all muffle laughter.

"Interfacing?" the Seeker stares at him curiously. "Slipstream said she wanted to 'face Blackarachnia."

Oil Slick pauses, his intakes hitching at that. Frag, that would be he wishes he could _watch_ it. "Do you know what interfacing means?"

Skywarp stares at him, wide opticked, and shakes his head, "Slipstream and Starscream keep changing the subject when I ask or run off in a panic." The jetbot mutters unhappily, "and the others keep saying something about organics with cables and acid."

Oil Slick rubs his temples, "I think... we are going to go to the medic now. Say goodbye to my team, Skywarp."

Skywarp waves at the bots shyly, carrying Oil Slick out of the room. Oil Slick was _not_ looking forward to the next megacycle with the medic.

* * *

The Seeker is still staring down at his own cockpit with wide, shocked optics. He keeps tracing the glass absently, letting his cockpit creep open just enough to flash his spark shard before squeaking and snapping it shut again, optics darting around the room. Oil Slick pretends to _not_ be watching him in fascination.

He is standing off to the side, gently petting his ram statue to help feign disinterest. He's fairly certain that if he gets too close the seeker will teleport away, so he'll just wait for the bot to call him over. The idea of watching the bot overload under him is certainly delicious and well worth the wait. He smiles when a breem later Skywarp stutters out, "O-Oil Sl-Slick? Co-come here?"

Walking over, he allows himself to be pulled into the larger mech's lap. "Do you _promise_ not to crush my spark shard?"

"I promise, Skywarp. I would never crush your shard." He pets Skywarp's wing gently. Even if Megatron were to order the Seeker's offlining, he'd expect the shard to be kept intact, after all.

Skywarp pets Oil Slick's chest slowly, unsure of himself. "Can we . . ." he mutters something, possibly a request for an interface. Possibly a request for energon candy.

He lets his plates crack ever so slightly, making the seeker blush and rub his face over his head jar. "Yes, Skywarp?

The seeker glances back and forth between Oil Slick's chestplates and his own, then licking his lips, "I... can we... I want..."

He cracks his plates just a little more, and the bot's claw slips in, "Yes?"

There's a soft whisper asking him to open all the way and connect cables in his audio, a kiss on his headjar, and he can't think of a single reason to deny the request.

* * *

Please review.

And remember, you can ask for a bot to put with Skywarp. We'll keep it in mind for more chapters we write later. Our only advice is to _not _to requests Thunderclaw or any of the other seekers, since this is the TFA continuity, and we kind of think of the seekers as a _family_. And that's just kind of squicky o3o


	2. Swindle

Time for the next chapter, lovies!

It is very short.

We aren't going to be updating this every day, since we are doing these stories as a break between longer stories we're writing.

There are a few chapters already done, but they kind of need to be edited so you can read them easier and things like that.

But request what you want. You don't have to repeat what you've asked, we _are _remembering what has been asked for. Just realize that the stuff on here, if we do any actual 'facing in the fic, will have that part removed. If it is a completely clean chapter, like this one, it is all getting posted.

* * *

**Limited Time Offer**

"I'm telling you," Swindle leans back in his seat, "you won't find a better deal this side of Nebulos, my friend."

The bounty hunter arches an optic ridge at him and taps his hook against his chin, "And I'm telling you that I'm not paying that much for an upgrade I could just as easily _steal_."

Swindle clucks his glossa, "Lockdown, dearest Lockdown. You know you couldn't steal a mod this sweet." He tosses it up in the air, catching it as it falls. "It's one of a kind."

"Nothing you sell is one of a kind, you dirty thief," Lockdown chuckles, "And I'm still not paying your asking price."

The Humvee mech smiles, "Well, we could always negotiate in person. Over a cube or two of high-grade, perhaps? I've got a _sweet_ blend I've been wanting to test."

He opens his mouth to say more, but there's a sudden weight on his lap and he's being crushed under a shaking purple and black seeker. The bot wraps his arms around his head and clings to him. "What in the-"

Lockdown laughs uproariously, "Looks like you're a bit pinned down right now, Swindle."

"Very funny, Lockdown," Swindle's optics narrow as he tries to squirm out from under the bot. "This ship is shielded against transwarp frequences. How did he get in?"

"He's one of Starscream's clones," Lockdown is still laughing, pounding the console, "He teleports. And is afraid of his own shadow."

The seeker shivers, and clings even tighter. Running a servo over the bot, Swindle raises an optic ridge; he's always wanted to 'face a seeker, and here's one right on his lap. He surreptitiously pulls out a light stasis cuff from his sub-space and places it on the the larger mech so he can't warp away. Acting like he hadn't, he resumes talking with Lockdown, "I think," he looks at the seeker, servos caressing the bot's aft, "I should probably deal with my ...guest."

The seeker shrieks, realizing he's being felt up, and looks horribly confused at him before running off. "Must've figured out I stopped him from warping off. Got anything else you need me to know?"

Lockdown quiets his laughter to sporadic little bursts, "Yeah. Nothing that beats getting a Seeker in your berth. Good luck with him."

Swindle grins, "I won't need _luck_. You'll need it with your ninjabot, though. Gotten him to 'face you yet?"

"Aw, don't bring Prowler up. He keeps kicking my aft, getting my engine hot, and then _running_ off. Fraggin' tease."

"Just be persistent, I'm sure he'll come around," He stands up, "Now, if you'll excuse me. _I_ have a seeker to find, and hope he hasn't destroyed anything while I was talking with you."

Lockdown waves him off, "Go have fun, I'll take you up on that offer to negotigate in person later, though. Maybe you'll have the seeker hanging off your arm while I'm there," the mech leers before cutting the feed.

Swindle hums to himself and wanders slowly through his ship. Most of the doors are locked and accessible only by Swindle himself, so he passes them without a second glance. The Seeker has probably gone hiding somewhere other than the hallways, so he peers into the one storage closet he keeps unlocked. No Seeker.

That left his private quarters. Swindle smiles, rubbing his servos together. Could the Seeker have run straight to his berth?

Stepping in, he hears a whimpering from under the berth. Leaning down, he comes optic to optic with the mech. "Well, hello," he purrs, "want to come out from under there? I bet you're hungry. I have some energon, if you want it, but you're going to have to come out."

He steps back, holding out a servo, and a smirk firmly on his face. The seeker gives him a terrified look, saying in a scared whisper, "Starscream and Slipstream are going to be angry at me if I don't go back home."

"What if I made you a very special offer, acceptable for a limited time only?" Swindle keeps his servo out. "I can take you some place where they won't be able to get mad at you."

The Seeker stares at him with wide optics, "You'd do that for me?"

"I certainly would," the bot puts his servo in his, his smile becomes significantly more self satisfied, and he pulls him out from under the berth before gently pushing him on top of it. Climbing in with the mech, he runs a servo along his cockpit. "Want to tell me your name and why you decided to warp to my ship?"

The Seeker shifts under him, smiling hesitantly, "Skywarp. I," his cockpit starts to heat up pleasantly under Swindle's servo, "I sometimes teleport. When I'm scared."

Swindle hums, teasing the supports for the cockpit glass, tracing the seam where the cockpit would split open. "What scared you so much you ended up on my ship, Skywarp?" He's heard the clones have bits of Allspark shard instead of sparks. He's anticipating finding out _exactly_ how it will feel.

Skywarp shivers, "I. . . was being chased. By Thundercracker."

He runs a finger along one of the windows of the cockpit, smiling when he hears the distinctive sound of locks being disengaged. Only to frown when Skywarp gasps and locks back up tight. "Who is Thundercracker?" He vaguely wonders if he should start licking the bot, betting the jet would be absolutely beautiful as he begs for release.

"He's..." Skywarp whines and arches into his touch, "he's one of my fellow seekers."

"But he was chasing you?" he shakes his head, "No wonder you want to get away from them. Bad situation there." Swindle slides a servo to one of the vents on the Seeker's chest, playing with it. "You're lucky I'm offering to take you away from all of that." Hot air blows over his fingers, Skywarp keening under him, wings twitching. "Of course, you haven't accepted my offer yet."

Swindle runs a servo down Skywarp's arm, quietly disabling the null-ray as he distracts the mech by presses gently into the vent. Skywarp's intakes hitch, and the bot turns into the touch, "You'd keep me safe?"

He reaches over, disabling the second weapon, "I'll certainly not let you get stolen away."

"You promise?" Skywarp's servos press against Swindle's chest, and his spark pulses hard. Skywarp jerks, startled, and his optics fix on Swindle's chest.

"I promise I won't let them take you away," _unless they're willing to pay me in the form of planets_, he adds in his processor. Nothing short of that is going to get him to sell his gorgeous new berth-warmer.

He runs his thumb across the seams of the bot's cockpit, digging in slightly, pleased as Skywarp gasps and the mech's engine revs. "Do you want to accept, Skywarp? It _is_ a limited time offer, and I'm not likely to have one like it anytime soon."

The seeker licks his lips, looking nervously at the servo on his cockpit, "Will I be _safe_? You won't let anyone steal my shard or remove it?"

So he does have an Allspark shard. Swindle leans down and presses a kiss to his cockpit, smiling against it when the Seeker's engine revs loudly. "I won't let anyone take your shard. Or remove it."

"And," Skywarp whines, locks disengaging again, "you won't take it yourself?"

"I _am_ counted when I say anyone, yes," he runs his glossa along the seam, smirking as it opens a crack. "Do you accept?"

The cockpit opens entirely, and Skywarp murmurs, "I do."

As Swindle leans down to lick it, all he can think is how this solar cycle has turned out far more profitable than he has ever expected.

* * *

**Please review**

And keep suggesting pairings. As I said earlier, we do keep track of what has been suggested. Don't worry if it isn't posted automatically, because we _do _have to write it up and get it edited before it can get posted! **  
**


	3. Perceptor 1

This is something that should be uploaded as a single chapter but won't be since I want to not break my livejournal! I'm not posting over thirty-five thousand words for a single chapter there in a single day! It just isn't what I do! You are going to have to put up with the fact that this is going to be updated daily until it is over!

This thing is really really old. We've had it finished forever, I just needed to edit it, but just been lazy. So lazy. Same with the Megatron one, and then we need to work on more of the other Skywarp/everyone stories.

That Bulkead/Skywarp story someone asked for?

IT DID NOT TURN OUT HOW YOU WANTED. WE ARE SO SORRY. IT IS NOT VERY CUTE OR FLUFFY. SKYWARP IS VERY DECEPTICON IN IT. WE ARE PLANNING ON A FLUFFIER ONE AT A LATER DATE.

Anyway.

This is Skywarp/Perceptor.

Sexual Dysfunction In Seekers: A Case Study

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Perceptor onlines his optics slowly. He's got a massive processor-ache, and it feels like he's been caught in one of Wheeljack's unfortunate explosions again. He stares up at an unfamiliar ceiling, trying to catalog which medical facility he's been taken to _this_ time. And why no one's bothered to numb any of his sensors.

"Ah. Online, finally. I thought you were going to recharge _forever_ at this point."

Perceptor turns his head, and blinks. A seeker?

"You are going to fix my seekers," Starscream, and it could only _be_ Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons and code donor for the jet twins, continues, "They are defective, and you seem like you're the most knowledgeable bot for reprogramming them."

"Where am I?" he asks, sitting up carefully. He rubs his head, finding several dents in his helmet. Starscream must have hit him very hard, especially considering that he doesn't _remember_ it happening.

"Far, far away from Cybertron," Starscream shoves a cube of energon at him, which Perceptor stares at dubiously. He's not drinking potentially drugged fuel. "I can't tell if you've got flight capabilities of any sort— but if you do, you'd better not try using them to escape. I will _not_ be pleased."

He pushes the cube away, only for it to be pushed back into his servos, "Drink it, you little Autobot glitch." Perceptor gives the seeker a blank look, and Starscream glares at him. "I need you _alive_, so you can fix my seekers. Do you _really_ think I'd drug or poision it?"

"You are a Decepticon, and I am an Autobot scientist you smashed in the back of the head to kidnap. I am not taking any chances," he comments flatly, and pushes the cube away again.

Starscream shoves it forward hard enough to slosh some of the energon over the rim, spilling on Perceptor's chest. "Drink it, or I'll knock you offline _again_ and feed it directly into one of your fuel lines."

Perceptor studies the cube of energon, popping out his chemical analysis unit on his forearm so he can drip a bit of the energon on the receptors there. The resulting readout claims the energon is free of contamination, so he sips the cube slowly, keeping his optics on Starscream.

Starscream stares at him, "Did you just _test_ the energon?" He doesn't bother to dignify that with a response. "You suspicious little glitch."

"You did not offer to drink it, so I needed to make certain it was as you said." He takes another sip.

The seeker snarls at him before recomposing himself, "You are getting to work right away. Finish that quickly, you'll have your first patient in here as soon as you're done."

He sets the cube, still half-full, beside him. "What precisely are you hoping I'll be able to accomplish?"

The Seeker scowls, arms crossed over his chest. "You'll _fix_ the glitches in my bots. Get them fully functional."

"I have no idea what that means, Starscream."

"You'll understand when you meet them," the larger bot says secretively, "now finish your energon. You'll need it."

He drinks slowly, ignoring the seeker's glaring and pacing. When he finishes, Starscream snatches the cube from his servos, and yanks in a blue bot that must have been standing just outside the door. He stands up, dusting off invisible dirt as the blue seeker strides to the berth and sits down as he talks about being the best.

Staring up at the bot, he blinks silently. "You will need to lay on the floor, so I can reach you. I am one third your size, and can not work on you as you sit there."

Starscream picks Perceptor up, "No. None of my seekers are laying on the _floor_ because you're too small, Autobot. You will just have to stand on the berth to work on them as they lay down." The blue seeker gets pushed roughly into a laying position, and Perceceptor is put down surprisingly gently.

Perceptor takes the chance to study the bot laying in front of him. He's never worked directly on a Seeker before, and really, he should be _terrified_ right now. Decepticons are not known for their kind treatment of Autobot prisoners, even when they want those prisoners to do something for them. His scientific curiosity outweighs any fear he might have felt.

"He looks fine to me," Perceptor observes, checking the bot for external signs of damage or malfunction. None are present. This bot is one of the most finely-polished and detailed mechs he's ever seen. Though to be fair, most of his experience comes from overworked council members and Wheeljack.

"Can't you _hear_ him?" Starcream spits out, clearly disbelieving.

He looks at the bot, who is _still_ chattering about how he's the best seeker and no one could possibly match him. Looking up at Starscream, he blinks at him blankly, "Aren't all seekers like that?"

The Seeker screeches at him angrily, "We are most certainly _not_!" He waves his servo at the blue bot, "Thundercracker mistakenly believes he is better than _me_! That ought to be proof enough that he's horrifyingly glitched! Fix him, or I will be forced to find some _other_ use for you."

Perceptor turns back to the Seeker on the berth. "Open your cockpit please. I'll need to examine your code and reach your access ports."

Thundercracker gives him a superior look, and opens up. He's about to reach in when he jumps back in utter shock, clinging to the wall, "Where is your _spark_?"

The seeker starts to sit up, only to get shoved back down so hard he shakes the berth under Perceptor's peds by Starscream. "He has a shard of the allspark in him. Get to _work_, little bot. Or do I need to drop you into your other use so soon?"

Reluctant to get so close to a bot that should be _offline_, Perceptor nonetheless steps back over to him, peering cautiously into his cockpit. The . . . allspark shard glows faintly, like a spark about to flicker out, and he can't help but shudder. At the same time, he wants desperately to know _how_ it works, and how this bot can function without an actual spark.

"Was he created this way? Or did you put the shard in him after he . . . lost his spark?" Perceptor opens the access ports, pulling a datapad from his subspace. Starscream catches his servo and clucks his glossa at him.

"You will _not_ be using equipment I have not _personally_ inspected, little bot," he takes the datapad and hands him a different one. "And he was created with the spark shard. He's never had a spark."

Thundercracker smiles imperiously, "A bot such as I has no _need_ for something as pathetic and weak as a _spark_."

The datapad is a standard Decepticon sized one, which means it is far too large to hold with any sort of ease. Sighing, he leans it against Thundercracker, and connects it to the bot. He starts to run diagnostics when Starscream pulls him away. "In fact, open your sub-spaces, you clearly have more than one, since I cleaned out the main, and you _still_ had a datapad."

Shooting the mech a dirty look, he's about to refuse, but forces himself to comply, unwilling to even _think_ about what other use the seekers will have for him. He's finished emptying them all when the datapad connected to Thundercracker beeps at them. Walking over, he scans the data in confusion; there is _nothing_ wrong with the bot.

He sets the scanner to run a second time, on a deeper level, to search for coding malfunctions and errors in the basic operating systems. Starscream is perusing the piles of equipment that Perceptor has pulled out for him, and the Autobot sized supplies look rather ridiculous in his much larger servos.

"I will not be able to perform at maximum functionality without my equipment," he admits, hoping he'll get at least some of his things back, or this truly will be impossible.

"Well, you'll work at half functionality if I say you do, Autobot. I need to check everything before you get to any of it back," comes the retort, and Perceptor sighs before returning to the datapad. Still finding nothing, he reaches into the open chamber and starts to prod experimentally.

Thundercracker blinks at him in surprise, and glances over to Starcream, who is still looking through his things. The seeker _smirks_ at him, and shoves the sparkshard into his servos. Hissing at the bot, he pulls away, "Stop moving. I need to check on you, and rubbing your spark... shard on me means I can not."

"You should be _honored_ that I am allowing a pathetic Autobot like yourself to touch _me_," Thundercracker purrs at him, but he lays flat when Starscream eventually walks over with a few pieces of equipment.

"I'll be inspecting the rest of it later, little bot. And I will give you what _I_ deem necessary." Starscream hands him two datapads and a few scanners, and the most basic set of tools possible. Perceptor prevents a frown from crossing his face by dint of sheer practice at maintaining an expression of neutrality. He has no desire to see if _Starscream_ expects him to rub his spark . . . or spark shard, or whatever it is the Seeker has.

Disconnecting the Decepticon datapad, he switches to the much more maneuverable one he had. He sighs, this isn't even one of his _modified_ pads, he can't do anything remotely in depth. "I will need one of my other pads if you want me to figure out what is wrong," He glances down at the pad. "From what I can tell, this is just how he acts. I could try reprograming him, but it seems spark deep. As such, almost impossible to change."

Starscream hisses at him suddenly, and for no reason that Perceptor can discern, "They are _not_ spark deep traits! You will _fix_ them, or you will be used for something more _entertaining_ than this."

Perceptor flinches slightly, "If you will provide me with one of my modified pads, I may have better luck. I am used to working with . . . difficult cases. But not with unmodified datapads."

Starscream hisses, "You _will_ work with what I give you, Autobot," but goes back to the pile, and digs through it. Perceptor is handed another datapad, this one not his favorite, but one that he can use none the less. Reaching back into Thundercracker's chamber, he flinches away from the shard, but manages to connect up the pad.

Running it again, he frowns, "I can't find _anything_ wrong with him."

The blue seeker cackles, "Because I'm _perfect_."

Starscream slaps the other seeker across the faceplate, "You are defective, and will be _reprogrammed_ so you _work_."

Dubious, Perceptor taps a few basic commands in the pad, "I suppose I can build a few codes for him, to help suppress his-" Perceptor cuts himself off. He's not sure he wants to call it _ego_ in front of the volatile Starscream. "His possible glitches." He taps more commands in, testing them against various bits of Seeker code. This is far more intense than the bits and pieces they'd gotten from the last time Starscream was in captivity.

"How long will it take you?"

Perceptor focuses on the datapd screen, "Seeker code is complicated. It will take a long time, because I will have to write the overrides from scratch, and then test them for durability and safety."

Starscream scowls, but nods before removing Perceptor's datapad from Thundercracker's chamber. The mech yanks the other seeker up, "Close up, and send in Dirge. Make sure he drops whatever scrap he's holding, we don't need any shiny thing he managed to pick up to get in the way."

Thunderclaw bows mockingly, "As you wish, Starscream," before heading out.

Perceptor adjusts the information on the datapad, and Starscream pokes through the pile again, giving him back a few more tools and his cube of emergency rations, before the next seeker is literally shoved in.

This Seeker is also blue, but he has yellow wings. "Get on the berth, Dirge," Starscream commands, but the Seeker makes a gleeful noise and darts to the pile of Perceptor's things.

He picks up the shiniest of tools and hisses at Starscream when he gets too close, "Mine! These are mine, and you can't take them from me!"

Perceptor's processor works double-time. What was _wrong_ with all of these bots? Did allspark shards interfere with normal personality acquirement?

Starscream punches Dirge in the face, making the bot drop everything, and drags the greedy seeker on the berth. Perceptor is suddenly yanked into the seeker's arms, "He's mine, too! You can't take him away from me! Mine!"

"Put the Autobot down _now_, Dirge," Starscream hisses at him, powering up a weapon. When that fails, and only convinces the Seeker to hold onto Perceptor even _tighter_, Starscream shoots Dirge. Perceptor hits the ground with a loud crash, scrambling up to his peds and out of the way of the battling bots. Dirge fires back, but misses, allowing Starscream enough time to shove the mech on the berth and snap stasis cuffs on him.

He wipes his servos against one another, "There. Now you can work on him." He turns to Perceptor with a frown. "Have you been significantly damaged? You're no good to me if you're broken."

Checking himself over, he shakes his head, "I have been blown up by Wheeljack, falling this far is nothing in comparison." Starscream gives him an inscrutable look before nodding and putting him back on the berth.

The seeker spreads both servos on the frozen Dirge's cockpit, and yanks it open. "Scan him, and tell me if you can fix him without reprogramming him first. If you can't, we'll just go to the next one after you get your data. Same for each of my seekers."

Perceptor nods and attaches the datapad, running his scans again. Unsurprisingly, he finds nothing wrong at the coding level. It appears that the personality traits the bots are displaying are not a simple matter of surface code; not something that he can easily fix with a patch or two. The best he's going to be able to manage, under absolutely ideal circumstances, is a few programs to limit troublesome behavior.

He glances at Starscream. There's no way he's going to explain that to the mech.

"I will need to do more in-depth coding, and can not do that now," he murmurs while looking at the datapad, before disconnecting it.

Starscream sighs, muttering under his intake something about how he isn't surprised, and uncuffing Dirge from the berth. Starscream pulls the seeker out of the room, and a bright yellow one comes in directly after them.

The bot gives him a mocking bow, "I am Sunstorm, brilliant Autobot scientist. My wise and wonderful leader, the always enigmatic Starscream has told me I am to lay on the berth and let you poke around in my cockpit." The seeker drifts close, "I was always told you're supposed to introduce yourself before you go that far," the bot purrs.

"Perceptor," he supplies, "and I need you to stay still and quiet. I need to run my scans without interruption." He does not intend to let the Seekers frighten him. Visibly, anyways.

"Oh, Perceptor," the Seeker lays on the berth, cockpit sliding open smoothly, "such a fascinating name. You must be a very perceptive little Autobot." Seeing as this bot seems more . . . flirtatious, but less likely to attack him or try and shove _him_ in subspace, Perceptor connects the datapad and takes the opportunity to poke at some of the wires inside his spark chamber. He's not used to Seeker frames, and it's entirely possible that there's an access port or vital component he's missing.

He's just about to pull away to look at the datapad when one of Sunstorm's servos clamp around his wrists. Glaring at him, he says flatly, "Let go. I need to check on your data."

"Oh, but your servos are so wonderful and tiny, pretty Perceptor. You can surely put them to better use." The seeker moves him slightly, and starts to rub the sparkshard against his servos.

Perceptor tries desperately to pull his servos away, but the Seeker keeps then up close against his shard, electricity crackling over his fingers. "Release me," he orders firmly, to no avail. Sunstorm moans, using his grasp on Perceptor's wrists to work his servos against that spark shard.

"Primus," the Seeker curses, "you have the most amazing servos, Perceptor. Are . . are all sciencebots this skilled with their nimble little Autobot servos?"

There's the sound of cursing from out in the hallway, and Sunstorm abruptly lets go. He'd stare at his servos in horror, but he's long since trained horror out of his expressions. Starscream comes in, dragging a femme after him, "What did you find out?"

"Your seekers are rapists, and will not behave unless you are here to keep an optic on them," he responds.

Starscream shrieks, and Perceptor flinches, but the mech only puts the femme down, and starts to scream at Sunstorm. The seeker pulls out the datapad, shoves it in his servos, and drags off Sunstorm. The screaming and berating is significantly more muffled, but he can still make out the general gist of it. _Don't do that, he's working with your insides, you little glitch_.

He wanders over to the femme, who has been knocked out. She's a very pretty femme, but if she rubs her spark shard against his servos, Perceptor will put the neutering code he's planning on writing in her as well. He sits beside her frame, far enough away that she won't accidentally hit him if she onlines violently.

Her optics flicker online before her engines or other systems kick up. He arches an optic ridge. She must have written that code adaptation herself. She turns her head and sits up, looking at him. "What the frag? How'd an Autobot get on the ship?" Her optics narrow, "Did Starscream bring you here?"

Perceptor gives her a neutral look, "I was kidnapped and informed I'm to fix all of the seekers. I am told that you are all hopelessly glitched." He looks at the datapad, flipping through Sunstorm's coding, muttering, "Not that I can tell what the glitches are."

She smirks, "There are no glitches, Starscream just doesn't like that we are based off of him. Who have you done so far?" She takes the datapad from him before he can answer, and stands up. "You only need to work on Ramjet and Skywarp?"

"Assuming those are the last Seekers on this base, then yes," he agrees, wishing she hadn't taken the pad from him. "And yourself, of course."

She snorts, "Ha. No." She taps through the pad's commands, and tips her head to one side. "Perceptor? The same Perceptor responsible for constructing Jetfire and Jetstorm?"

He blinks, "One of the bots responsible, yes. It was a joint-effort."

"Huh," she taps her ped against the ground, considering something. "You can scan me if you want. But we're not doing it here, where those," she waves a servo at Sunstorm and Starscream, who are attempting to murder one another on the floor, "two slagging perverts can watch." She picks him up, "We'll go to my lab instead. You might like some of the equipment there."

"I would prefer some of my modified datapads and all of my tools back." He looks at the pile of things meaningfully.

She glances over at it, and kneels down, digging through it. "Very well, those two idiots will be at this for a bit longer. Pick up everything you need, and I'll check it over before you use it on me.

He scoops most of it back into his subspace, leaving the few things he can't identify or remember why he was carrying them with him. If he doesn't know what it is, it was probably unimportant. Or something Wheeljack or Red Alert had given him to hold and never asked for again.

The Seeker picks him up again and carries him out of the room, leaving the others still fighting on the floor. "I'll make sure you get a chance to scan Ramjet and Skywarp after you finish with me."

He looks through the datapad's information on Sunstorm, "That would be helpful. Thank you." He frowns at the data, "You said you and the other seekers are based on Starscream?"

She sneers, "Unfortunately. He used an allspark shard on each of us, and we got an aspect of his personality."

He glances at her, "Want to tell me what aspect you have?"

"No."

He makes a noncommittal sound, and studies his datapad again. "So, Thundercracker is ego, Dirge is greed, and Sunstorm is," he doesn't know how to politely say 'slut.' "Flirtation?" Close enough.

The femme glances down at him, "If you had your servos in his chest, I can guess why you think his sycophantic tendencies are interfacing oriented." She enters the lab, and puts him down on the table. "As a warning, I'll let you know that Ramjet is a liar, and Skywarp is afraid of his own shadow."

"And this is all part of Starscream's personality? How does anyone stand him?"

She smirks, spreading out her wings and bows, "I'm sure you can see why."

He raises an optic ridge, "Quite."

Perceptor looks her up and down, "So, do you want me to scan you like this, or would you prefer to be laying down?"

She shifts in front of him so he's optic-level with her cockpit. "No offense, but you're just not the type of bot I'm going to get in the berth for." Her cockpit retracts, "My designation is Slipstream, if you were wondering. Don't mess with the code I've altered for myself without asking first. A lot of it is trapped."

He flips open her access ports, and connects the datapad. Letting it run, he pulls out his favorite pad, and flips through it. "Is there anything specific you want me to fix or code for you?"

She shakes her head, "I write my own, this is just for you to have a more complete pool to draw on." She pauses, "I would like you to talk to me about your jettwins. I heard they were made using Starscream's code?"

"They were," he admits, scrolling through the various bits of unique code that the other Seekers did not have. Some of it is femme coding, but most of it is obviously her own work. "Wheeljack and Red Alert helped rather extensively. And I believe Jazz was integral in getting them happy and competent with combat." He stops to admire a rather beautiful bit of code, "You have some fascinating coding, Slipstream."

She smirks at him, wings flaring prettily, "Thank you. I've heard the twins are quite fond of that large chinned Prime. Sentinel, I believe he's called."

Perceptor doesn't scowl, but he almost wants to, "Yes. He _is_ their team leader, and they like most bots."

"It's such a shame that they like him," Slipstream shakes her head, "considering that he's one of the biggest idiots I've ever seen." She smiles, "You did a remarkable thing with the stolen code, you know. Scarcely a trace of Screamer in them at all."

"That's reassuring. Doubly so after seeing some of the other Seekers here." He tests her firewalls, and finds them a thousand times better than the three other bots. "I haven't actually heard from Jetfire or Jetstorm in ages now." He keeps his expression neutral, but his spark aches a bit.

She leans on the table, servos resting on the edge of it, "Do you miss them, little Autobot?"

"They are very busy, I am in no position to demand they drop everything just to talk to an old scientist," he responds blankly, keeping his optics on the datapad.

"Maybe I can tell them to try comcalling you, Perceptor. I am sure they think you are far more busy than they are."

"Then they will try to free me, and end up offlining themselves through sheer brazenness. I am sure," he looks up at her, disconnecting the datapad as he talks, "You are completely glitch free. Would you get either Ramjet or Skywarp so I can scan them?"

She pats his head, "I'll go grab Ramjet. I'm sure Scream's still trying to hunt down Skywarp, so you'll end up scanning him last." She walks to the door, muttering to herself, "If you get to scan him this solar cycle at all." Turning, she smiles pleasantly, "Don't try running off. I'm sure Sunstorm is lurking in the hallways somewhere."

Perceptor sighs and drops down so he's sitting with his legs over the edge of the table. He spends the entire time waiting working on the code to neuter the seekers, and keep them from rubbing against him while he works. It will take a bit, and he _may_ have to tailor the code according to each bot, but it seems like he will have nothing but time; the seekers are clearly disinclined to let him leave even after he's finished.

He smirks inside his processor, face remaining as impassive as ever, if he puts in this code first, there will be no reason to fear that _other_ use for him... at least, not to the seekers he puts the code in. Thankfully, Slipstream isn't willing to drag him into the berth, because of her obvious interest in his twins. Which only leaves Starscream, but after one night, he will be just as incapable as the other bots.

Slipstream comes back a few breems later, dragging a white and burgundy Seeker with her. "Perceptor, this is Ramjet. He's a liar. Ramjet, get on the table so he can examine you."

"I most certainly will not!" the Seeker screeches, even as he carefully climbs up beside Perceptor, laying down. "I would _never_ open my cockpit for a stranger." His locks disengage and the glass retracts. Red optics gaze at him, "Especially not one as _hideous_ as this bot is."

Perceptor rubs his temples, he can feel a processor ache coming on. "Maybe we should cuff you like Starscream did Dirge."

"I would _never_ rub my sparkshard against your tiny Autobot servos," the mech blinks at him prettily.

Perceptor turns to the femme, "Slipstream? Would you please?"

Slipstream fits a pair of stasis cuffs on Ramjet with a disgusted sigh, "I hate being related to these glitches."

The smaller bot waits until the surges of electricity die down, before hooking his datapad up and letting it run its scans. He's not expecting anything new. Spark-deep traits can't ever be _removed_, and the bot suffering from them will likely never see them as _problems_. Primus, he needs to warn his twins to stay well away from allspark fragments.

Leaning on the bot, he watches as the coding fills the datapad, "You could consider yourself the ideal the allspark was searching for."

She actually smiles genuinely at that, "You are a little charmer, Perceptor. You _still_ are not getting me in the berth."

He blinks, realizing that his comments _could_ be taken that way. "I was not attempting to." He turns to face her, "Your code is beautiful. Examining it is like studying a great work of art." Perceptor could get _lost_ in that code, if he allowed himself to. Flier code was remarkably . . . pretty.

She dims her optics a bit, "You flirt."

He actually _blushes_ at that, he had thought he'd _removed_ that code. "I did not mea-"

She laughs, "I know, little Autobot. It is still very flattering." She looks down at the datapad, "Anything different with him?"

He shakes his head, "No. Not a single glitch I can find. He just... lies."

"Well, we should be getting you back to the room Starscream got for you." She scoops him up and uncuffs Ramjet. "I'll put a better locking code on your door. You can thank me later."

Ramjet sits up, rubbing his wrists with a pout, "He doesn't need better door locks. I wasn't planning on visiting him while he recharged."

He keeps from shuddering, "Or I can thank you now, Slipstream."

She shoves the other seeker out of her lab, ignoring the bot's grumbling, "You're welcome, Perceptor." She locks the door, and walks back to the room the scientist was in, "Maybe we'll do this again sometime."

"I suppose it depends on how long I stay here." He had every intention of finding a way off this ship. Wherever it was. Close enough to the other Autobots that he had a chance of rescue if he made it to them. Somehow.

He blinks. There's a seeker _underneath_ the berth. With a light stasis cuff on one wrist. "I assume that's Skywarp?"

Slipstream puts him on the berth, and pulls out the other seeker, "It is." She rolls her optics as he clings to her and shrieks about how Autobots are scary. She ignores him and shoves him on the berth, using the cuff already on him to keep him on it.

Looking down at him, Perceptor sighs, "Open up, please." He pulls out the datapad and taps Skywarp's cockpit. The bot whimpers and stares at him wide opticked and terrified. "I will not hurt you."

The seeker's optics dart from him to Slipstream then back to him, finally whispering, "D-do you promise?"

He keeps himself from sighing again, "It would be counterproductive to hurt you."

Slipstream glances down at the other seeker, "That means he promises. Now open up."

Skywarp _slowly_ opens his cockpit, but when it gets about halfway retracted, and Perceptor reaches for him, the bot shrieks and snaps it closed again. Perceptor sits back and waits.

Slipstream shakes her head. "I'm going to get the supplies to set up an energon dispenser in here for you. Primus knows you'll need it."

Perceptor pinches the bridge of his nose as she walks out. Looking down at the seeker, who has his cockpit slowly opening up, he sighs; he's certain to get molested again now that there isn't a bot supervising. When the bot is fully retracted, he stands up then lowers his servo slowly, not making any sudden movements, into the chamber.

When the bot doesn't do anything other then whimper at him, he connects the datapad. Letting it fill, he starts to check various wires and frowns at how frayed and damaged some of them are. He pokes one, and the seeker flinches under him. "Did that hurt?"

"Nnnn-no. It... it didn't."

Perceptor rubs the wires again, tracing them down to see where they connect, and the Seeker trembles. He stops again, "Are you sure it is not hurting?"

Against the berth, Skywarp's claws curl and uncurl, "N-no. No pain." His ventilations are ragged and quick.

"I could perform a bit of maintenance for you while we wait," he offers. It's not a selfless offer. He'll be getting valuable experience with a flier's internal wiring if he's allowed to clip and replace the damaged wires he's noticed.

Skywarp bits his lower lip, optics glancing down at Percy's servos then to the smaller bot's face. "It... it won't hurt, will it?"

Perceptor tugs gently on one of the wires, making the seeker gasp, "If that didn't hurt, then no. It will not."

The seeker nods hesitantly, "G-go ahead."

He trips a few sensors to make it safe for him to clip the damaged wires. "If anything hurts, you must let me know." It's quick enough work replacing them, and he has plenty of spares to use. The Seeker occasionally makes a tiny noise or shakes under him, but every time Perceptor asks if he's hurt, Skywarp insists he is not. Finishing just as the datapad beeps at him, he pats the wires, which are all pristine and new now. "I repaired as much as I can without better tools."

Skywarp murmurs, "Thank you," and glances away while fidgeting slightly.

Shrugging, Perceptor looks through the data. The very first thing he notices is how low on fuel the bot is. "Have you had any energon?"

The bot flushes, looking at him with dim optics, "N-no."

Perceptor actually frowns, "When did you last have any, Skywarp?"

"I had some last solar cycle," his optics glance away, as if nervous.

The sciencebot taps his fingers against his thigh, "And how much was 'some'?" He's going to have to completely re-scan Skywarp after he gets some fuel in him, and he's going to have to throw most of these readings out. Energon deprivation did strange things to code.

"Almost half a cube, in the morning," comes the soft reply.

Perceptor glares down at the datapad, "A bot your size needs at least two cubes a day. Preferably three. In the begining, middle, and end of the solar cycle. Do you just forget to take any?"

Skywarp shakes his head, "Dirge normally takes it from me. Or Thundercracker chases me away."

The scientistbot taps on the datapad, deleting most of Skywarp's data. "Would you com Slipstream and ask her to come here with a few cubes of energon?"

He shakes his head again, "No, she yells at me when I ask her for energon."

Perceptor vents a careful, slow sigh. "Will you give me her com frequency so that _I_ may ask her to come with energon?" The Seeker considers the request and nods, offering him the code.

She answers his call rather quickly, "How'd you get my frequency, little bot? Did Skywarp share it with you?"

"He did," he looks at the seeker, who is poking at the cuff on his wrist experimentally, "Did you know he's almost starving to death?"

"Is he really?" she only sounds half surprised.

He runs a servo along Skywarp's frame, and the seeker shudders under him, "Do you really yell at him if he asks you for energon?"

"He's a grown bot, he can take care of himself," comes the flippant reply.

He reaches into the chamber, and runs his fingers along the wiring, "It seems he really can't."

"Seems like you've just volunteered yourself for the position, then," Slipstream says cheerily over the com, cutting it off the same moment she walks through his door. "You'll have a dispenser here, and you'll get the honor of keeping Skywarp fueled." She ignores the flat look he gives her, turning to install the energon dispenser in the wall.

Perceptor pets Skywarp's head as she works, and the bot makes soft little purring sounds. When she finishes, she hands him a large cube of energon. "Here you go, and now I'm going to work on your locks." She smirks down at the mechs, "I'm sure you'll be happy to have them."

Frowning at her, he puts the cube to Skywarp's mouth, and the mech purrs even louder.

He waits until Skywarp has drained the cube before reattaching his datapad. "Where does he recharge? If I am to feed him every day, I should know."

"Skywarp?" Slipstream pulls a bundle of wires out of the locking mechanism on the door, "He has a room, but he generally recharges in storage closets. He teleports when he's afraid. That's what the cuff is for, so you can work on him without him warping off."

"Could I have some stasis cuffs for the other seekers?" Skywarp flinches, and Perceptor runs his thumb absently along the bot's helmet vents, making the mech relax into the touch.

"If you want, but I'm not sure how you're going to put it on them." The door beeps distressingly, and Slipstream curses, "Looks like I can't hardwire this into keeping Starscream out. Just the others. You're going to have to deal with the idiot bursting in randomly."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure," he takes the completed code scan from Skywarp's chamber, tapping the edge gently. "You can close up now, Skywarp." He turns to face Slipstream, "I appreciate the help you have provided."

"It was nothing," she waves a servo. "Keep Skywarp from comming me ten times a day for energon and we'll consider the debt repaid."

He looks at the data as he talks, "I will need him with me as I work, and he seems like the safest of the seekers to run basic programing on. I will test the co-" he stops midword; the code on the datapad clearly informing him that Skywarp really _wasn't_ in pain, and is still quite turned on.

The seeker is still purring at him, face nuzzling his side. When the bot realizes he's stopped speaking, he blinks up at Perceptor innocently, "Keep petting me?"

He withdraws his servos carefully, trying to ignore the sad whine Skywarp gives him. "I will assure he stays fueled. And I will test my codes on him."

Slipstream arches an optic ridge, little smirk tugging at her lips, "Did you just realize you had him running hot for you?"

He uncuffs Skywarp cautiously, "Your sparkshards makes it difficult to tell." The seeker sighs unhappily, looking like he wants to curl up around Perceptor, but stopping himself. "It is not what I am used to."

Skywarp slips off the berth reluctantly, dropping to the floor and peering over the edge stare at Perceptor. Slipstream grabs the mech, and tugs him away, "Well, you'll learn the tells soon enough."

Perceptor studies his datapad, keeping the embarrassed flush off of his faceplates. "I suppose I will. Thank you again for your help, Slipstream." He glances at Skywarp, "I will see you next solar cycle, Skywarp. Come by when you online so I can get you energon and work on your code."

"Alright, Percy," Skywarp smiles shyly at him. Perceptor narrows his optics a bit. He hates that nickname.

Slipstream pulls the other seeker out of the room, and he decides to take this time alone to work on the neutering code.

* * *

**Please Review**

More tomorrow, everyone! This is only part one o3o**  
**


	4. Perceptor 2

Okay, this chapter has porn in it. and it needed SKILLFUL EDITING to get rid of so that the plot makes some damn sense. JUST LIKE IN CLICK, ACTUALLY. If you want that intact, you can just read it on the livejournal, which is encouraged. The link is on my profile for my homepage :V

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. YEAH!

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

He onlines to a nervous tapping on the door, and the lock informing him it is Skywarp. Blinking at the lock, he realizes Slipstream must have installed that for his benefit. Slipping off the berth, he opens the door, and lets the seeker in. "Get your cube, I will work on you when you're fueled up."

Perceptor rifles through his supplies, staring up forlornly at the desk which is far too large for him to use comfortably. He'll be doing most of his research sitting on top of it, he supposes. Perceptor takes the opportunity to stretch his limbs, getting his joints limber and ready for work. Skywarp makes a quiet, happy noise behind him, but when Perceptor turns, he doesn't notice any reason for the noise. Perhaps he enjoys getting fuel when he needs it.

The Seeker is looking far better this solar cycle than the previous one. His paint is meticulous, and his armor gleams as though it were still wet with solvent.

"Get on the berth." He turns to the dispenser, getting his own cube, "Do I need to cuff you so you don't warp away?"

The seeker flares his wings, clearly flirting, and climbs on the berth, "Are... are you going to hurt me?" The mech plays with the light cuffs that are still on the berth.

"What I'm doing won't be any worse than before," Perceptor mentally shudders at that.

He lays down with his wings spread out wide underneath him, ailerons flicked up to reveal delicate wiring. "I don't need the cuffs, then. If you promise it won't hurt."

Perceptor drinks his energon slowly, but steadily. There is no point in prolonging the inevitable. He approaches the berth and drags himself up onto it, settling down on the Seeker's chest. "Please open up."

The cockpit opens so fast, he's slightly amazed the windows didn't crack. Plugging in his favorite datapad, he starts to test what he'd been working on with Skywarp. The bot blinks up at him, clearly wanting to ask him something, but since he's certain the seeker is wondering why he isn't playing with his chamber again, Perceptor ignores him.

After prodding a bit of code, Skywarp gasps and flushes brightly while trying not to arch his chest into the nonexistant touch. Perceptor allows himself a smirk; just as he thought, that bit is what he has to modify.

He pulls up the code he'll be inserting, and carefully works it into Skywarp's own code, prodding it a few more times to test it. The Seeker keens and arches under him, frame growing hot. Perceptor frowns and adjusts a few lines, prodding again. This time, the Seeker goes still, a deeply puzzled look on his face. His frame quickly cools down to normal levels, and the glow of his spark shard dims a bit.

Skywarp shifts, "What? What are you doing?"

"Testing code, like I said last night," Perceptor reaches in, and rubs directly on the sparkshard, making Skywarp gasp and keen. He frowns, "It isn't working just yet."

"But! I like being able to do that!" The seeker sounds utterly horrified.

"Well, you _are_ the one I'd be least likely to use this on. Once I have this correct, I'll need you to get Thundercracker."

Skywarp reaches up and rests a servo over one of Perceptor's. "So you'll . . . take the code out of me when you finish it?"

Perceptor considers it. He'd be far safer if all of the Seekers had this code inside of them. But Skywarp won't be a threat until he develops behavioral code to overcome the cowardice. He could always insert the code again at a later date, if necessary. He's torn on the matter.

He pulls away from the touch, and prods another part of the code, "We'll see." Skywarp is too busy gasping and digging his claws in the berth to answer, which is exactly what he was planning.

Frowning at the code, he adjusts it again, making the seeker whimper and writhe happily. He frowns, changing a few more lines, prodding it lightly. Skywarp's optics dim and there is a distinct purring of engines making the seeker's chest vibrate. Sighing, he cuts out that entirely, making Skywarp's optics go from half dead with pleasure to bright and upset. "Why did you stop?"

"It is not my intent to make you overload from this," he admits easily, experimenting with code patches. This would have been far simpler if he were doing it on a spark—he has, in fact, written codes to inhibit spark charging, used primarily when a large amount of maintenance or adjustments need to be performed while near or in contact with a bot's spark. The allspark fragment is making things _difficult_. It is as if the shard is resisting his attempts to keep it from sending pleasure signals and increasing its charge.

Skywarp sighs sadly at him, and looks like he wants to say something. Ignoring him handily, not wanting to be told that the seeker wants him to do just that, Perceptor inserts a few more lines of code, and prods it. Skywarp's optic's go wide in dispair, and he leans over to rub the spark shard experimentally. It doesn't even heat up.

He smirks, and runs a servo along the spark chamber. He makes it almost all the way around the edge when the shard heats up almost violently, and he has to yank his arm away for fear of losing it. Giving the code a disappointed look, he works on it again.

* * *

Perceptor is typing on his pad the following solar cycle when his door chimes. It notifies him that Thundercracker is standing outside. He opens the door and gestures at the berth. "Please lay down and open your cockpit for me." With the code fully functional, he'll be able to get it active before the Seeker has a chance to try and rub off against his servos. "I knew a bot of your importance would want me to fix them first." Still, a little ego-stroking would keep the bot under control until then.

Thundercracker smiles imperiously, laying down with his wings spread wide, "It is so good to have my brilliance recognized."

Climbing up, he pulls out his datapad. Connecting it and uploading the code in one smooth motion, he looks down as the shark dims, but still glows faintly. Tapping the datapad, he almost smiles before running a servo along the shard.

Thundercracker's expression goes from triumphant at getting Perceptor to rub his shard without being secretive to utterly horrified and upset, "What did you _do_ to me? I'm far too wonderful to have this happen to me!"

Perceptor disconnects the datapad, "And I am not desirous of being molested while I work. Especially not when I have been kidnapped and forced to perform this work."

The Seeker grabs hold of his shoulder cannon and hisses at him, "You will remove the code _now_! This does not happen to a superior bot such as myself! You should be _begging_ me for overloads, not disabling my shard!"

The smaller bot's spark flickers once with fear, before his door slides open and a familiar voice screeches at him, "What in Primus's name are you doing to my Seekers?"

Thundercracker shakes him, and he's a bit too addled to answer. Starscream yanks the blue seeker's arm off of him, and throws the bot to the ground. Starscream stands on top of Thundercracker as he watches Perceptor blink back into coherency. "I'm waiting," the seeker hisses, jamming a ped on Thundercracker's throat, digging in his heel.

Perceptor dusts himself off, "I am running a code so they will not molest me as I work on them. Making my job much simpler in the long run, so I can get it done faster."

Thundercracker claws at Starscream's ped, and Starscream shoves down harder on his throat in response. "You are absolutely forbidden to use it on me. Or on Slipstream." Starscream pauses, head tipping back in thought, "Unless you can write it with an on-off switch. I wouldn't mind having it then." The blue bot hisses something weakly at him, and Starscream glares down at him, "Oh, do shut up."

A chill races down Perceptor's back as Starscream levels a null-ray between Thundercracker's optics and fires it. The bot jerks and falls offline, spark shard losing all of its light at once.

Starscream stops standing on the bot to kick him before turning to Perceptor, "I'll send in another bot for you to fix. Would you like me or Slipstream to be here to keep an optic on their behavior?" He doesn't say anything, just stares at the offlined bot, making Starscream frown at him, "Don't worry about it. We're immortal. This is nothing. Now, _answer me_, or I will send in Sunstorm on his own."

Perceptor straightens up quickly, "Yes! I'd like Slipstream to be here as I work on them, no need to take time out of your work schedule."

Starscream smirks, "Right. I'll tell her to bring one of the other seekers for you to work on. The mech shoves Thundercracker out of the door, before heading out himself.

It's nearly a full megacycle before Slipstream shows up, dragging Sunstorm with her. The orange Seeker catches sight of Perceptor and his optics flash, "Perceptor, the most lovely of little sciencebots. It is _so_ good to see you again. It is as if the great Primus himself brought you here to brighten our ship with your adorable little frame."

Slipstream shrugs and pushes him down on the berth, "I can put a mouth clamp on him if you want." She snaps stasis cuffs on the struggling Seeker before he can push her away. "But if you're fast enough, you'll get your codes in place before he's able to talk again."

"Doubtful," Perceptor turns to Sunstorm, "Open up."

The bot snaps open instantly, and he connects the datapad while Sunstorm spreads his wings flirtingly. "You are such a pretty lit-tt-tt..." he stutters to a stop, and gives him a horrified look as Perceptor rubs his shard. "And... so talented at coding," the seeker sounds almost broken, and Perceptor allows himself a smile.

"Thank you, Sunstorm," he disconnects the datapad, "You can close up now." The bot shuts his cockpit slowly and in little starts and stops as the sciencebot turns to Slipstream, "Who do you think we should do next?"

* * *

Starscream shoves his way into Perceptor's room, smirk wide and brilliant on his face, "Oh, that was _fantastic_, little bot. I've never seen Megatron so furious before." He sits at the desk, venting a delighted sigh, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching his face in my recording _forever_."

He leans forward, "So, I'd like you to finish setting up that on-off switch."

Perceptor doesn't even look up from the coding, "You'll need to get me Skywarp, then. He still thinks I was punishing him with this, and only comes in to get energon and run off."

Starscream tilts his head, peering over the scientistbot's shoulder at the datapad, "Then what are you working on?"

"I'm doing the basics of the per-_glitch_ surpressor. It is slow going when my test subject won't even stay in the berth long enough for me to check on it."

Starscream's optics narrow, "And what about my on-off switch that I told you to make?"

He pulls out another datapad, sliding it to Starscream, "Finished except for testing. Slight possibility of exploding the spark shard on first implement, or I'd ask you to lay down for it."

Starscream eyes the code suspiciously, "You do realize I provided much of the code for my Seekers myself. I don't see anything in this that would trigger a shard explosion."

"It's not obvious at first glance, I'll admit it," Perceptor taps more code into his own datapad, "but the risk is there. If you can find Skywarp for me, I'll be able to run the test on him. And I should have it functional by tomorrow." He tips his head to one side, "Or the solar cycle after that, if this code explodes the Seeker."

Starscream puts the pad down, and walks out of the room. He returns a breem later with a sobbing Skywarp, "I don't _want_ to explode! I knew he hated me!" The cowardly seeker spots Perceptor and squeaks unhappily as he's shoved on the berth and cuffed tightly.

Starscream looks like he wants to shoot Skywarp, but instead turns away, "Do whatever you want. If I find him exploded, we'll find another use for you, and _Slipstream_ will modify your code." The mech leaves, locking the door.

Perceptor stretches, picks up the pad, and slips off the desk to the background sounds of Skywarp begging him and using that frustrating nickname. Climbing up the berth, he sits on the seeker's chest before putting a servo to the mech's lips, "There's no chance of explosion. I wanted to work with _you_, not deal with Starscream. Do you want to open up so I can allow you to overload again, or should I just go back to working on the code on my desk?"

Skywarp licks his lips nervously, glossa brushing against Perceptor's finger. "I . . . you promise it won't explode? You're not just saying that so I won't fight you?"

Perceptor pats his cockpit gently, "As far as I can tell, the only way to make a fragment of the allspark explode would be to deliberately try." He frowned, "Or to punch it when it is fully charged, the way Optimus Prime claims to have done." Patting the cockpit again, he continues, "Seeing as I am trying neither of those things, your shard will be fine."

Skywarp looks at him before nodding reluctantly, and opening his cockpit. Connecting the datapad, he puts in the code, and prods it. Skywarp whimpers at him, "That _hurts_!"

Percepter hums, running a servo over Skywarp's spark, wincing as it almost freezes his servo, and removes the code. Shaking his servo, he frowns, "That is... unexpected."

He adjust the code carefully, touching the spark shard carefully this time. The Seeker moans softly, a few of his fans kicking on in response. "Does that feel normal to you?"

Skywarp shakes his head, "Not . . not as sensitive as it usually is."

The sciencebot adjusts the code again, tracing a finger around the edge of his spark chamber. The Seeker keens this time, clearly trying to shove his chest up into the touch.

He stamps his foot, reminding the bot he is _sitting_ on him; the seeker stops abruptly, chastised. "Does that feel right?"

The bot flutters prettily under him, dimming his optics, "M-more?"

Perceptor narrows his optics, "What's that, Skywarp? You want me to lock you into shard stasis so hard you can't even think about it?"

Skywarp's optics widen, and he flutters in distress this time, "It works! It works! Don't take my overloading away again!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to at least once more, Skywarp. Starscream wants to be able to turn his on and off, and I need to make sure the override I wrote will work." He enters a command in his datapad, and rubs the Seeker's spark shard, "Can you feel this?"

Skywarp keens sadly, " . . .No."

He reverses the command and rubs again, the way the Seeker's optics dim and the moan answer enough. "I have yours set to _my_ control. But it'll be easy enough to adjust it so Starscream will have control over his own."

Skywarp wiggles under him, "W-will you leave mine like this?"

"Will you behave when I'm working on you?" The mech nods enthusiastically. "Will you _really_?" Perceptor holds the datapad half threateningly, and Skywarp seems to shrink into the berth, still nodding but not half as enthusiastically. "Then, yes. I will let you keep your ability to overload."

He slips off of Skywarp, and uncuffs him, "Get your energon and get out." The bot walks to the dispenser, wings drooping.

Just before the mech starts out the door, "And Skywarp." The seeker perks up, "I need you to overload," Skywarp glances to Perceptor's spark-plates then his own cockpit, "_yourself_," the hopeful look at Perceptor's plates does not go away, "in your own berth," the look dies, "and tell me me how it went in the morning." Skywarp's expression gets incredibly lecherous, "Not in any detail. Just if you were able to or not."

The Seeker's wings droop down even further, utterly dejected. "I'll tell you, Percy. I promise." He's out before Perceptor can tell him not to call him that awful nickname.

Perceptor sits on the berth and vents a sigh, scrolling through the code on his datapad. He would need to find some better way of getting Skywarp to give up on him. Perhaps if he informed the Seeker that he refused to interface with a bot he has never dated?

He onlines to the sound of the door being slammed open and Starcream's screech of "Are you done with that code yet?"

Rubbing his optics, Perceptor sits up, "We'll know when Skywarp gets here, and tell me if he did as I directed."

The seeker glares at him before getting two cubes of energon, leaving the door open, "Then, we will wait for him," the bot puts a cube in his servos, and sits down at the desk, legs crossed prettily and resting on the desktop, "He'll be here soon enough."

Sure enough, less than a klik later Skywarp comes running in, slamming the door behind him, "I _couldn't_ get to overload! It won't _work_! I get all hot and my spark crackles, but it _isn't working_!"

Perceptor has never been happier for all the completely insane and often inappropriate things the bots he's worked on have said over the stellar cycles. He manages to keep an utterly straight face at this declaration. "Unfortunate. It is likely a small bit of code that needs to be fixed." He gestures at the berth, "Please, sit. I will need you to self-service while I inspect your code."

Skywarp glances at the berth and then back to Perceptor with wide optics. "Really?"

Starscream snickers.

Skywarp turns, finally noticing the other seeker, "In front of _him_" the mech sounds utterly horrified and upset.

Perceptor pulls out his datapad, "He wants to have the code installed, and I am not sending him away just so you are not self consious as I make adjustments." He pauses, and looks at Starscream blankly, "Unless you would prefer to wait in the hall?"

Skywarp jumps into the berth, "He does! Make him get _out_!"

Starscream smirks, "Oh, no. I'm quite comfortable where I am. Please, continue."

Perceptor taps on Skywarp's cockpit. "Open up. I will need to connect the pad to actively watch your code while you self-service."

The Seeker whines unhappily, optics darting to Starscream, but he does as he is asked. Perceptor hooks the datapad up and runs a quick scan. He can't pinpoint what part of the code is causing the error, so he vents a careful sigh. "Please start."

* * *

Starscream snickers, and Skywarp's servos slip, "I... I can't do this with him here!"

Perceptor doesn't even look up, "Then offline your optics and audio so you don't see or hear him."

"But I want to see and hear _you_ while I do this!" the larger bot wails, "I don't want _Starscream_ to watch. I want _you_ to, and you won't even _look_!"

He taps the pad and scrolls through the data, "I don't interface with bots I haven't dated, Skywarp." And there is no way he can _date_ the Seeker, being a captive on this ship. It'll keep the mech from harassing him.

* * *

Starscream arches an optic ridge. "A few solar cycles without overload and he's out like a light." He pulls Perceptor off of Skywarp's lap, "You're running a bit hot, sciencebot."

Ignoring how his spark is pulsing and throbbing, Perceptor says flatly, "I am just fine. It is time to input the coding switch for you. Please remove Skywarp from the berth and lie down."

The seeker smirks at him, "Whatever you say, Autobot. But don't be surprised if he comes back to demand you two start dating." Starcream drops Skywarp on the floor, and lays down. "Do be gentle, I've heard sciencebots have cold servos."

"Your Seekers certainly did not think so," he murmurs, and prepares his datapad for the fix. Starscream's cockpit slides open slowly, and Perceptor readies himself for the sight of another allspark fragment but- His intakes hitch hard. There is nothing. Nothing at all. Starscream's spark chamber is completely and entirely _empty_.

"You, but, how are you online?"

Starscream smirks and a tiny panel retracts on his helmet, revealing a much larger spark shard within. "Unlike my Seekers, I did not have a kind servo putting my shard in a reasonable place."

Perceptor keeps from shuddering only through long practice, "That should not stop the code from working, but I will need you to self service and tell me if it works."

Starscream smirks at him, "Collecting bots for your private recordings, Perceptor?"

"You can do that in your own room. In fact, I would prefer it," he replies, connecting the datapad and installing the code.

He makes a few minor adjustments to the code, "You should be able to turn it on and off yourself, just like any other program. Try it now." Starscream reaches up and rubs the shard in his helmet, then Perceptor watches the code flip on and Starscream is suddenly arching into the touch.

"Ah," he sighs, dragging his servo away from the shard, panel sliding shut. "It seems that your code does work. But I will be testing it quite . . .vigorously tonight." He smiles broadly, "Are you sure you do not want a recording, sciencebot?"

Perceptor's expression doesn't change, "I have no need of any recordings, Starscream." He pulls out the datapad's connector, "I'd ask you to take Skywarp out before he onlines, but he has yet to have his energon. Go test your code, and tell me if I need to fix anything."

The seeker smirks, and pinches a dial on his head, making Perceptor want to wince but unwilling to give the mech the satisfaction of changing his expression, "Do be more respectful, little bot. You must remember you do not run the show, but I do."

He waits until Starscream has left before rubbing the dial, finding claw dents all the way around it. He wasn't looking forward to smoothing them out. Perceptor taps his fingers against his arm, studying the Seeker on the berth. He goes to the dispenser and gets energon for the Seeker, putting the cube next to Skywarp. It's a matter of waiting for him to online now. Perceptor waits, working on various things in his datapad.

Skywarp onlines slowly, blinking his optics. He fixes his gaze on Perceptor. "I want to date you."

He doesn't move his optics from the datapad, "That's nice. And what exactly would we be doing? I'm stuck here, and you are most certainly not allowed to take me someplace for any dates you can think of."

The seeker pouts at him, "We could watch a movie together?"

"No."

Skywarp brightens visibly, "I will ask Slipstream for advice." He drinks the energon with enthusiasm, putting the empty cube back in the dispenser. "We will go on our first date soon," he promises, pressing a kiss to the top of Perceptor's helmet before he leaves.

Perceptor stares at the closed door. Had the Seeker just . . . gone insane?

* * *

**Please Review **

Just to remind you, snipped out porn from this chapter, but left in bits that were not dirty from that porn so that you got plot that made sense later on in the chapter. If you want to read said porn. It is in the live journal that is linked in my homepage on my profile.

ALSO. IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH! 8D


	5. Perceptor 3

There is porn I cut out from today's update, so go check that in the livejournal. I also ended up cutting out a conversation I really liked, which made me sad, so please check that out.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Several megacycles later, the lock beeps at him, and he lets Skywarp back in for his midday refueling. The bot gives him a horrified look, "I _can't_ overload!"

Perceptor gives him an even blanker look than his usual expression, "I doubt that. I am not letting you overload on my berth with me on your lap again."

Skywarp dances from ped to ped, "I can try while you're not here, and try collecting the data? I _like_ overloading! And I _can't_ right now! You said you fixed the code!"

The code _was_ fixed. But it wouldn't do him any harm to indulge the Seeker in this, and he'd be able to definitively prove he was lying. "Alright. Open up and let me hook the datapad up. Then I'm leaving the room."

Skywarp vents a sigh of relief, cockpit glass sliding open for him. He watches Perceptor attach the datapad. "I'll just . . . try my best to overload?"

"That _is_ what you said you'd do," Perceptor turns away, and walks out the door. He leans on the wall, working on the more code to fix the personalities of the seekers.

It is almost an entire breem later that Skywarp opens up the door, venting hard. "I... I can't get it to _work_, Percy!"

"Let me check the data," he says, holding a servo out for the datapad, which Skywarp offers him. He's fully expecting to find nothing wrong; the Seeker is being horribly blatant in his desire to get Perceptor on his lap again. Scrolling slowly through the data, he pauses. That was . . . unusual. He studies the lines of code that absolutely should not exist. Perceptor certainly did not insert any code that should cause such an error. "Get back on the berth," he requests, still scrolling the data. Where in Primus's name had this code spawned from? He was more careful than this in his work.

Skywarp rushes to the berth, looking at Perceptor hopefully. Sighing softly, he walks over, and gets scooped up into the bot's lap. Skywarp is especially nervous and upset as he tries to keep from shrieking, "Do you know what the problem is?"

Giving the mech a flat look, it is very possible that Skywarp put in the code himself, he connects the pad, "Again."

The Seeker rests a servo on Perceptor's hip, "You want me to self-service while you watch me?"

"I want to discover the cause of this," he glances up, "'error,' and fix it." Perceptor starts a few viral scans. "So yes, play with your spark shard."

Skywarp purrs, keeping one servo on Perceptor's armor. "Thank you, Percy. For helping me with this."

* * *

Keeping the pad connected, he leaves it on the berth as he gets to the floor. Skywarp blinks at him from where he's laying loose and relaxed, "Where are you going, Percy?"

He puts a servo up to his temple, not yet pressing it, "I'm getting Slipstream. I need her to observe this, and see if you aren't just implementing the code yourself to make me sit on your lap as you overload." Skywarp looks like he wants to protest but he just turns away, "Slipstream? Could you come here, please?"

"What do you need me for, Perceptor?" her voice is tinged with irritation.

"I need you to help me deal with Skywarp, I think he's playing with his code, and I need you to help me run tests to make sure he isn't damaging himself."

"Skywarp never plays with his own code," her irritation grows more evident, "but I'll come down and check for you."

Perceptor thanks her, and disconnects the call, waiting for her to arrive. Skywarp smiles at him, "What do you like doing on dates, Percy?"

"I'm not going on a date with you, Skywarp," Perceptor pulls out the datapad he was using earlier to write the coding.

"But!" Skywarp protests, "I want to be with you!"

Perceptor doesn't even look up, "You have never been with a bot that isn't a Seeker unless you were going to kill them. It is normal for you to grow attached, but you will also not be interested when I leave and your coding is fixed."

Skywarp gets off the berth, and curls up around him, "Nuh-uh."

Perceptor's spark pulses, and Skywarp gives his chest a fascinated look, having clearly _felt_ that against him. "Put me down. You'll be self-servicing for Slipstream. Or Starscream. Possibly both."

Skywarp shakes his head, "I want to do it for you." He smiles shyly, petting Perceptor's helmet.

"Put me down," he insists, "You are not self-servicing with me on your lap again."

Skywarp gives him a sparkbroken look, "But..." The bot rallies himself almost admirably if it wasn't thinking about interfacing him, "What if you're not _on_ my lap?"

"No."

Slipstream walks into his room and arches an optic ridge at the scientist. "So, you called me over because he's . . . cuddly?"

Barely restraining himself, Perceptor squirms away from Skywarp, "He claims he cannot overload without me present. There's a strange code popping up. I'd like you to inspect it."

She makes a face at him, "You want _me_ to watch _him_ overload himself?"

"So he does not impliment the code when I'm not present, yes."

Her face gets even more disgusted, "Couldn't you have called one of the other seekers?"

He pushes away from Skywarp, utterly failing at getting released, "I do not have their frequencies, have no _interest_ in having their frequencies, and they do not have your expertise nor your inherent ability with working code."

She vents a sigh, "Fine. You've twisted my arm. I'll do it for you." She takes the datapad from him. Skywarp looks at her with nervous optics, wings twitching with tension. "Well, shoo," she pushes Perceptor out of the room. "Does us no good if you're in here."

Perceptor leans against the wall outside, trying to determine what he's done in his life that merits this sort of punishment.

He doesn't even have his code to work on since she took that away from him. Pulling out another one after a breem, he decides it is really too long to wait for Skywarp to finish, and starts to work on a way to contact cybertron or his twins. He's tried just comming them before, but the seekers put some sort of block on him, and he has yet to find a viable workaround when Starscream comes to harass him for progress on the projects the seeker gave him.

It is a half a megacycle later that Slipstream yanks him back in the room. Slipping the datapad away, he takes the one that she shoves at him. Glancing through it, he frowns. It is the datapad that was connected to Skywarp, and it is clear she was trying to modify it, but failing. "We will have to try this again, with both of us here, and if the code doesn't trigger, we will need to get Starscream to sit with him since I need to make sure you were not the one to give him the code."

She raises an optic ridge, "You do not trust me?"

"Not in the least."

"Smart little bot," she pats his shoulder. She picks him up and places him carefully on Skywarp's lap. "Ready to go again, Skywarp?"

Skywarp kisses the top of Perceptor's helmet. "Yes," and he lowers his voice, "I am sorry this happened before our first date, Percy." He lets Perceptor attach the datapad again.

Leaning back to watch, Slipstream grins, "Maybe if you linked cables, you'd be able to get a better read on his coding error, sciencebot."

"I'd rather not risk infecting myself with what may be a virus, thank you." The smaller bot shifts to dodge a second kiss to his head, only managing to deflect the kiss to his shoulder armor.

Slipping off of Skywarp's lap, he stands on the berth. "Begin." The mech reaches for him, and he dodges nimbly, "I told you you aren't self-servicing with me on your lap. Now start."

Skywarp outs at him, but reaches into his chamber, flaring out his wings flirtatiously, "This would be better if yo-"

"No."

Skywarp sighs, playing with his wires carefully. "Don't like Slipstream watching me," he mutters.

"And I don't enjoy watching you either," she scoffs, offlining her optics. "Let me know if his code goes wonky, Perceptor. I really don't need to watch this. Again."

"Very well," He replies, tapping on the datapad. Skywarp brightens up, adjusting how he's sitting so Perceptor has an even better view. His wing tips flirtingly in front of the datapad, inviting touch. Instead, he moves out of the way, "You do not need my help, and can do this just fine on your own. Do I need to just turn off your ability to overload entirely?"

Skywarp jerks his wings back with a muttered apology, and gets to rubbing his spark. Perceptor grits his denta and focuses on the data. He refuses to let his engine rev while _Slipstream_ is watching. She seems to be encouraging Skywarp's obsession.

The bot overloads himself successfully again, and Perceptor scrolls through the data with frustration. Why was the code only triggering when he was not present? What sort of code _acted_ that way?

"Slipstream, please com Starscream and ask him to come here," he murmurs as he disconnects the pad.

She lets her optics online. "Very well," her servo goes to her temple, and she starts to talk to Starscream.

Perceptor would have been listening in if Skywarp hadn't suddenly grabbed him, and pulled him into a hug, "I think our date should take place here. We can drink our energon together, and talk about what we like."

Thankful that the seeker had _closed_ his plates, Perceptor pushes him away, "No."

Skywarp blinks at him prettily, and his spark throbs, "I'd just like to have a time where I'm _not_ in here with my spark exposed, Percy. Couldn't we do that?"

Perceptor studies him carefully. "If you swear your plates will stay shut the entire time, and you'll keep your servos off if I ask you to, I will agree to this," he shakes his head, "date." He had the feeling that if he denied the Seeker's request, Skywarp would show up with _open_ plates. And cuddle him for megacycles, trying to get him to open up as well. He's no longer sure he'd be able to say no the entire time.

Skywarp beams at him, "Yes! I promise." Precy makes a face as the seeker nuzzles into him, "I won't make you regret this!"

"Put me down, I only agreed to... talking and energon together. Nothing more." He's set down gently, and Skywarp watches him with wide and interested optics. Perceptor turns to Slipstream, "Is he coming?"

"He should be here any mo-" Starscream opens the door and strides in, "And here he is."

Starscream's optics take in the scene in front of him, and he tips his head to one side, "Your code worked quite well for me, sciencebot. I do not understand why it would not be working for one of my Seekers."

Perceptor shrugs, "It is quite puzzling. I would appreciate your help. The error might crop up in the code I gave you, after all."

Starscream shudders, "Do I _really_ have to watch him self service again?"

Perceptor hands him the datapad, "You do. Just you, then with Slipstream and me if the code pops up again, and then with Slipstream without me if it _doesn't_ pop up that time."

"What is the point of this?" Starscream mutters, snatching the pad to look through it. "Can't you just use the information you already have?"

Perceptor looks at Slipstream, "I'm not sure if she isn't giving him the code, and just claiming she isn't."

Starscream smirks, "Smart little Autobot. Very well. Get out, and we'll do this."

Slipstream stands in the hall with him this time, and glances down at him, "We could go hit my lab for a bit if you want. It's going to take them a while." When Perceptor gives her a questioning look, she continues, "Skywarp's going to take forever to rev himself up with Starscream watching. And mocking."

He gives her a blank look, lifting his arms halfsparkedly to show he can be carried, "Were _you_ mocking him earlier?"

She picks him up, "Of course I was, that _is_ what you do when another seeker is a complete failure at a task anyone can do."

He frowns at her, "All that did was extend my waiting period with nothing to do."

She shrugs, "I saw you managed to find _something_ to do. Want to tell me what you were working on?"

"No."

"I bet it was a way to escape or contact someone into helping you escape. That's what I'd do."

Silence is the only answer he gives her, not wanting to admit to something that would get his datapad stolen and wiped clean.

She rubs a servo against him, testing something, "You're running hotter than normal." Slipstream grins, "Are you attracted to Skywarp? It's understandable if you are. Most bots can't resist a Seeker." She puts him down on her lab table. "Nothing at all to be ashamed of."

He glares at her, "I am just not used to having to deal with a bot _self-serving_ in front of me."

She pats his head and smiles at him, "You could interface him, just like he wants."

Perceptor raises an optic ridge, "Just like how I could interface the _other four_ like they want?"

"Oh, of course not, they are well and truly terrified of you, no need to ruin that. Skywarp actually likes you."

As far as Perceptor could tell, Skywarp didn't like _him_, so much as he liked the thought of _interfacing_ him. It was an important distinction. Skywarp knew nothing about him. And Perceptor truly did not enjoy interfacing with random bots; he wanted it to _mean_ something.

"Was there something you wished me to help with?" he asks, wanting to turn the conversation away from Seekers and interfacing.

A smile tugs at the corner of Slipstream's mouth, "Alright. We'll do it your way. This time." She sets a null-ray in front of him. "I imagine, at some point, you'll end up performing maintenance on some of these. That one is horrifically broken, but it should give you an idea of how they're wired."

Looking down at it, he sighs. "Very well." Dropping into a sitting position, he pulls it into his lap, and starts to take it apart.

It is an entire megacycle and one null-ray-that-is-actually-working-now later, that a impressed Slipstream answers a comcall,"We'll be right down, Starscream."

"Did he overload?"

"Not at all," she murmurs, "As if that's any news. It seems that _you_ are the one that gets his engine revving, Perceptor. A seeker in the room is a pale shadow in comparison."

He glares up at her, "Or you're all lying to me about this."

Her optics flash at him, and when she picks him up, her claws gouge into his armor. Her voice is pleasant enough when she tells him, "I wouldn't go saying that to Starscream, if I were you. He's not very good at controlling his temper, you see."

"I . . . see," Perceptor grits out. He tries to be positive about it—her claws cut deep, but nowhere near enough to actually penetrate his armor, so he'll be able to fix it easily enough.

She runs a claw along one of his head dials, "You are quite lucky I like you, or you would have lost this for such an accusation." He gives her a slightly horrified look, "And had to repair it on your own. We are doing this testing _for_ you. Do not say we are faking the results."

He offlines his optics for a few astroseconds to gain his composure, "I won't again."

"You should not have done so in the first place, little Autobot. We are probably protecting you too much for you to learn what you should be while here." She pauses, giving him a hard look, "Do not think we are being cruel, it could be _far_ worse."

Perceptor is never letting her near his twins. "I understand." He pulls out a datapad to give himself something to focus on, so he won't be expected to look at her any longer. "I have not forgotten that I am your prisoner."

"A valuable prisoner," Slipstream corrects, and her grip on him stops being painful. "Just try to remember that we are _Decepticons_."

He nods, adjusting the code on the pad while she opens the door to his room. He's automatically pulled out of her arms and into Skywarp's, "It still isn't working, Percy!"

Perceptor sighs, rubbing his temples, and Starscream drawls, "Not even after I showed him a recording of you in the washrack."

His head shoots up, face as expressionless as his voice, heeding Slipstream's warning, "You have footage of me in the washrack?"

Starscream gives him a disgusted look, "Oh, please. It's not like _I_ wanted to see your scrawny aft all wet. But I'm not an idiot." He smiles, "I'm not going to let a brilliant sciencebot go unmonitored. He might get it in his processor to try and offline us, or escape." He holds out a servo, "I'll take that datapad you've been using to plot your escape, by the way."

Perceptor pulls out the pad, wiping it completely clean with a single click before offering it to Starscream, who takes it and arches an optic ridge at the empty files. "You must think yourself very clever, Autobot."

He wants to remind the seeker that _is_ why he was kidnapped, instead he responds, "I would be foolish not to _try_ to escape, even if it seems hopeless."

Starscream smiles at him unpleasantly, "Indeed, little Autobot. It is good your talent lies in coding and mechanics, or you'd be offlined from trying to shoot your way out." The mech turns around, "Now, let's get this over with, and I can leave you to deal with the coding to fix him. If it comes down to it, you can just shut him off entirely."

Slipstream smirks, "Or you two can interface, I'm sure you both would like that."

Starscream snickers, "I'm sure they'll get to that _eventually_. Autobots are stubborn." He leans forward, as if confiding a secret to Skywarp, "You'll need to woo him to get him in your berth, 'Warp."

The black and purple Seeker flinches back, optics darting to Perceptor, and then away again. "Can I-"

"Can you keep Perceptor on your lap this time? I think that's a reasonable request," Starscream leans back in the chair, crossing his legs to better display his peds. "You don't mind, do you, Perceptor?"

Perceptor offlines his optics, keeping his expression neutral, he doesn't want to deal with this longer than he has to so mentally cuts out the self-servicing in front of both Slipstream and Starscream without him there, "Very well. Let's run the last test."

The datapad is pressed into his servos, and he's carried to the berth. When he onlines his optics, he is on Skywarp's lap and the pad is already connected to the mech.

* * *

Behind them, Starscream applauds. "Well done, Autobot. It seems you _are_ necessary for his overloads. Congratulations."

Slipstream and Starscream head to the door. "Don't wear him out too quickly, Perceptor. I'm sure you'll want him to actually pay attention to you when you're on your... date," Slipstream chuckles before closing the door after the other seeker.

Perceptor shudders as Skywarp blinks up at him from the berth. "Pe-Percy?" The mech reaches out a servo questioningly.

He sighs, looking down at the bot, letting him take his servo, "Yes, Skywarp?"

He's smiled at, a claw rubbing the back of the servo, "I... I really need more energon," the seeker's optics dim, "Tired."

The seeker _has_ been overloading far more than is healthy on just a single cube, "You'll have to let go of me if you want me to get energon, Skywarp."

The mech whines, and pushes himself up, pulling Perceptor closer to him, "I don't want to let go of you."

Perceptor vents a sigh and relaxes deliberately against his chest, hoping the bot doesn't notice how hot his armor is, or the way his spark is throbbing with want. He'd sneak off for a bit of self-servicing in the washrack, but now that he knows the room is bugged even there-

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please Review**

There is a conversation that got cut between Perceptor, Starscream, and Slipstream, because that was part of the second cut porn thing. I actually rather liked the conversation, but I wasn't going to subject you to the horrible disjointedness that was my attempts to make it clean before I just cut it out entirely. 

It is just posted in my journal.**  
**


	6. Perceptor 4

IT IS TIME FOR THE DATE, YOU GUYS. YEAH!

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

He onlines slowly, slightly confused as to why he _isn't_ being held and petted since Skywarp had fallen into recharge with him. When he finally onlines his optics, the seeker is standing a little bit away with a cube of energon, "I thought you'd like to drink this. What would you like to talk about?"

"I," he takes the energon and sips it until his processor connects correctly to his mouth. "I do not know. What are your interests, Skywarp? I would talk about code and mechanics, but I am not sure how much you would understand."

Skywarp's wings droop back and down suddenly, "I don't know either. I'd like to listen to you, though." He smiles, wings perking back up, "I bet I'd understand it when you said it. And it won't sound scary."

Perceptor drinks about half a cube, thinking about what he'd prefer to talk about that _wouldn't_ make the seeker confused about what is going on, nor just end up using the sound of his voice to get revved up. Tilting his head, he finally asks, "Would you like to hear about my twins?"

Skywarp taps his claws against his own half full cube of energon, "Twins?"

Looking down into the pink fluid, he smiles. "My twins. I'm sure you've seen them when you are out fighting. The only Autobots with actual flying altmodes. Based off of Starscream's coding. Is that ringing any bells?"

"Those two are yours?" Skywarp's optics were wide, "But, . . . they're so _scary_."

Perceptor sips his energon to stop himself from laughing. "I suppose they can be. They certainly have pulled several stunts that have left my spark frantic with worry."

Skywarp looks down, dragging a claw along the edge of the berth. "Who'd you have them with?"

"Wheeljack and Red Alert," he answers absently, still thinking of his twins.

"_Three bots_?" Skywarp squeaked. "But . . how'd you do it with three bots?"

Perceptor glances up, and recounts the conversation in his processor. "Oh, no. We didn't spark them that way, Skywarp. We rebuilt them after they were damaged. So they're . . . not really ours, I suppose. But I like to imagine them as mine."

"So you _aren't_ with anyone else?" Skywarp's tone is suspiciously light.

Perceptor glances at the bot's claws and is suddenly reminded the mech is a _seeker_, very likely to want to rip apart any bot he was with. However, he is thankful he won't even have to lie to protect someone, and nods his head, a tiny smile on his face, "Absolutely no one, Skywarp."

The seeker reaches over, running a claw along Perceptor's helmet, just missing the dials, "That's good."

"I don't enjoy interfacing with bots unless I know them very well, Skywarp," he warns, ducking his head away from the touch. "You don't have the experience to understand it, I assume, but it is far better if you know and genuinely care about a bot before you let them touch you that way."

Skywarp nods eagerly. "I understand." He reaches out and pets Perceptor's helmet again. "Do your twins know you're here?"

Pulling the seeker's servo away from his head, he sighs, "I don't know. Slipstream said something about telling them, but I'd actually prefer if she hasn't. They will do something utterly reckless and get themselves offlined."

Skywarp beams at him, "Just like a seeker!"

"Perhaps. Except that my twins do _not_ have spark shards." He levels a long, hard look at Skywarp. "If they offline, they offline _permanently_. And I will never forgive anyone who lets that happen to them." Not even himself.

Skywarp nods again, "They fight very well. If they haven't gotten slagged yet, they won't."

He finishes his cube of energon, and nods, "That is my hope."

Skywarp takes the empty cube from him, "They are _very_ good fighters! The only seeker that can catch up to them when they take off is Slipstream." Skywarp pauses, rubbing the toe of his ped on the floor, "Or me when I teleport."

Perceptor looks up, optic ridge raised, "You can teleport?"

"Yes," he frowns, "but I can't control it. I teleport when I'm afraid." He smiles shyly, "I could try showing you later? I can't promise it will work though. And it might take me a while to get back from wherever I end up."

Perceptor shakes his head, "You can show me another time. I'll take your word on it for now." He still doubted him. The bot was nowhere near large enough to have transwarp tech in him.

Skywarp looks at him shyly, blinking prettily, "Maybe on our next date?"

Perceptor drops to the floor, and walks over to his desk, "We'll see."

He starts to climb up only to be set carefully on the top by Skywarp, who pushes him some general repair tools, "You still have the claw marks you got from when you were out with Slipstream. Do you want me to help fix them?"

He shakes his head, "My dials are sensitive, and I prefer to repair my armor on my own."

Skywarp sits and watches him, "Does it hurt to work on them?"

Perceptor glances at him, "No. Not unless they've been far more damaged than mine have." He picks out a few tools and works on the dials first, carefully fixing the claw marks. It is ridiculous how practiced he is at repairing himself—working with Wheeljack really should net him hazard pay.

Skywarp stares him, wide opticked and terrified, "You've been hurt worse than that? I don't like it when my helmet vents get crushed, but I can just switch it for a undamaged one."

He runs a servo around the dial, checking for more damage, "This is nothing in comparison to being blown up," he pauses, "You have replacement helmets?"

Skywarp pulls a small, for a Decepticon, mirror out of his sub-space, holding it up for Perceptor, he nods, "Starscream says it is better to just switch out the armor as we go, and repair it when it isn't attached to anyone. We're less likely to damage ourselves or the other seekers that way." The bot frowns at him, "I don't like that you get blown up."

"It is a part of working with experimental and dangerous things," he examines himself in the mirror, and makes a final adjustment to his dial. "One anticipates that a few of your projects will have less than perfect results."

Or, in Wheeljack's case: most of his projects.

Skywarp taps his dial gently with a claw tip, "You still have a little scratch here."

Tilting his head, he studies his reflection, "Do I? I don't see it." Skywarp hands him a polishing cloth, and he gives the mech a confused look, but does a quick swipe on the dial. "I still do not know what you are talking about."

The seeker reaches over, but quickly pulls back, "I can polish you when you're done repairing. I _like_ polishing out scratches and dents."

He looks at Skywarp blankly, "Is this just an excuse to touch me?"

The seeker's optics widen far too innocently, "No! I just..." he shrinks under Percetor's gaze, "Sort of, but I want you to look nice just as much as I want to touch you. You should take care of how you look, so everyone can be jealous _they_ don't get to touch you."

Perceptor gives the request some consideration. Seekers _were_ known for their impeccable finishes. "If you try polishing my sparkplates, I will never let you polish me again," he warns.

Skywarp makes a happy sound, "You'll let me do it?" He reaches out for the smaller bot, and Perceptor raises a servo to stop him.

"After. After I finish repairing my armor."

Skywarp puts his servos in his lap, and fidgets in the chair, "I'll make you even prettier, Percy."

Perceptor sighs, picking back up the tools, "If you say so." Skywarp watches far too closely for him to be very comfortable as he removes the clawmarks, but doesn't make a single move to touch or pet him. Counting that as a win, he finishes and studies himself in the mirror. He's actually looking much better than he has on cybertron, no soot marks or large accidental dents. "Do I really need to be polished? I think I look fine."

"You've still got scuffs and scratches," Skywarp takes a polishing cloth and pulls Perceptor onto his lap. "You'll look perfect when I'm done." He slowly rubs at imaginary —as far as Perceptor is concerned— scratches and invisible scuffs.

"I look fine already," he says, but allows Skywarp to continue.

The seeker is immensely careful on his helmet, making sure not to put too much pressure or spend too much time on his dials. when the bot is finished, the only part that isn't polished to perfection is his sparkplates, and he allows himself a small smile; it is very clear that the little bit that's unpolished is driving Skywarp crazy. Taking the cloth from the mech, Perceptor looks in the mirror, and starts to polish the plates.

Skywarp peers over the top of the mirror, watching for a klick, "I wish you'd let me do that. I'd be done already, and you'd look _perfect_." The tips of the seeker's claws tap the glass, "... More perfect."

"I prefer to polish these myself, Skywarp." Perceptor finishes, and hands the cloth back to the larger bot. He examines himself in the mirror. "I do not think I have looked this clean-" he pauses, "ever." And a megacycle or so of being carried around by Slipstream and Skywarp will have him quickly scuffed once more.

Skywarp looks at him slyly, "If you let me, I could polish you every day."

Perceptor keeps from shuddering, "I would only get dirty again, and there is no one to show off to in the room aside from you or Starscream," he pauses, "And Slipstream."

The seeker's claws tighten on the mirror, making grooves in the glass, almost cracking it, "You don't need to show off to Slipstream."

Curious reaction to his suggestion, that. "No, I don't suppose I do. She seems far more interested in my twins." Perceptor frowns. He is not entirely happy with that thought. The jet twins are rather . . . naive, when it comes to certain things. And he is fairly certain they lack experience with any interfacing partners. Perhaps he _should_ install the neutering code in Slipstream. Or a highly modified version, related only to his twins. He pulls out a datapad and scolls over Slipstream's code. Would such a thing even be possible?

He thinks about how her and his code compare, and decides against it. She'd find it easily, since the way she codes is more like a song, and his is very militant and orderly, and do something utterly horrendous to him. Most likely only letting him live because Starscream wants him alive, and she doesn't want the job of fixing the personalities.

Skywarp reaches over, and touches Perceptor lightly on his shoulder, "I... I don't think she'd hurt them, Percy. They _are_ very seeker like. And they are _very_ pretty."

Perceptor eyes him suspiciously, "Pretty?"

The Seeker squeaks, "Um, no, I mean. You made very nice frames for them? And they keep themselves shined up nicely?"

Apparently, he can't trust _any_ of the seekers around his twins.

Skywarp whines, "I'm just telling you they are as nice as you, even if I don't want to-" The mech hides his face, mumbling incoherently.

He'd ask what exactly Skywarp doesn't want to do, but he's very certain it involves talk about sparks and shards; not anything he wants to hear about from any seeker... especially when it comes to his _twins_.

Perceptor leans back, thinking about strategies for escape. "If you wish to continue our date, you could show me more of this ship."

Skywarp perks up, wings fluttering happily, "You want to keep dating?"

"I would like to continue _this_ date."

Skywarp stands up, and is just about to grab him when he stops, "Would you like to walk, or for me to carry you?"

Perceptor gives the mech a small smile, "I will walk." Slipping off the desk, he lands on the floor lightly.

Skywarp frowns at him, pulling out the polishing cloth again, "You're scratching your paint when you do that." He's polished quickly, "There! You look perfect again."

"A few scratches aren't going to be noticed, Skywarp," Perceptor exits the room at Skywarp's side, just far enough away that he's out of reach. "I have gone to council meetings with an arm missing before. Scuffs are nothing."

Skywarp gives him a horrified look.

Ignoring the mech, he goes on, walking steadily, "I am looking better than I ever have. I do not understand why you are so interested in keeping me polished. You already said it was partially to touch me, and partially to make other bots jealous. Who do I have to make jealous here, Skywarp? There are only seekers, and I could never compare."

"But you're the first bot Starscream's allowed to stay on the ship with us," Skywarp walks closer to him, servo brushing against his armor as if by accident. Perceptor is relatively certain he's doing it on purpose. "And you're gorgeous."

He almost stops in his tracks at that. Perceptor has been flirted with by many, and has interfaced quite a few bots over his long life, but he's generally wanted for his abilities and processor. Not his frame.

He can't stop the faint blush that shows on his faceplate, but starts walking again, "It is very... flattering to be told that by a seeker, Skywarp."

The mech looks down at him with dim optics, "I like you more than I like the other seekers."

Perceptor logs the various hallways and rooms in his processor, building a functional map of the ship. If he ever gets a chance to escape, he has no desire to end up in some dead-end corridor. "Where is the room you are actually assigned to, Skywarp? And the other Seekers?"

Skywarp dims his optics, "You want to see my room?"

"I'd like to know where it is," _so I can avoid it_, he doesn't add, "And where the other seekers are."

Skywarp gives him a distressed look, "So you can go to _their_ rooms? But you are on a date with _me_!"

He removes his glasses, rubbing his optics with his thumb and forefinger, "I'm trying to figure out where not to go."

"... You don't want to go to _my_ room? But it doesn't have any of Starscream's cameras in it! Isn't that better?"

"I'm very comforted that Starscream feels no need to monitor your private activities, Skywarp. But I have no reason to need to visit your room personally." He gives the bot an arch look, "Do you want me to _accidentally_ wander into, say, Thundercracker's room some solar cycle?"

"No." Skywarp tugs on Perceptor's shoulder kibble, "But you don't need to go wandering alone. I can come with you, whenever you want."

Thinking about how _badly_ Starscream would react if he went on a walk to think, he nods. "I'll need your frequency, of course."

Skywarp beams at him, and sends it immediately, "Do I get to com you when I want to talk to you, Percy?"

"Only if it isn't to talk about interfacing or anything of that nature, Skywarp. I _will_ just block you if that happens." He pauses, looking up at Skywarp, "Or while you're rubbing your sparkshard." He doesn't _care_ that the bot can't overload without him, he will not accept a 'facing com.

"Oh," his wings droop dejectedly, "but I can still call you about other things?"

"If you want, yes." Perceptor studies the long hallway in front of them. This ship was built for Decepticons, and it shows. Everything is ridiculously large. Ultra Magnus would feel more comfortable here than Perceptor does.

Skywarp points out a door, "That's Sunstorm's room."

Perceptor takes a step away from it, and almost hides behind the seeker's legs, "I will make a point of avoiding it."

The door slides open suddenly, and a white servo grabs Perceptor's shoulder kibble before yanking him into the room. Skywarp shrieks and tries to grab him back, but the door slides shut just as quickly as it had opened, trapping Perceptor inside. He vents hard, processor blank with shock.

Sunstorm picks him up and sets him on the berth before he can think to try attacking. He drops down so his optics are level with Perceptor's. "Wonderful, brilliant little Perceptor," the bot begins, face much more serious than usual, "we need to _talk_."

Perceptor looks around quickly, "That is very doubtful."

Sunstorm moves so he stays in the smaller mech's sight, "Only talking, clever Percy. And an offer, from me to you. I want you to remove the code you put on me."

"No."

Sunstorm looks at the door nervously, voice still grim, "I do not expect a bot as brilliant as you to do this for free, pretty Percy." He tries to move away again, but Sunstorm hurries on, "I will murder a bot of your choice, and never touch you again unless it is because Starscream or you ordered me to be there for maintenence."

Perceptor stops and stares at him, "You are offering to . . . murder for me?"

"Yes." Sunstorm smiles a bit, "I am sure a bot such as yourself has, or will have, _someone_ they wish to offline at some point. Even the most brilliant and stunning of bots accrues enemies over the stellar cycles. I will offline a bot for you, provided I am capable of doing so." He looks down, "Should you want _Megatron_ offlined, I can guarantee that I will be unable to accomplish such a task."

Perceptor blinks at the seeker in shock, unsure what he can say about that. After a little bit, he gains his composure enough to say, "I can think of no one I would like offlined, Sunstorm."

The mech raises an optic ridge, "No one, protective Percy? Not even one you would like to keep away from your wonderful twins?"

His processor flashes through all the seekers, and discards that as impossible, then goes to _Sentinel_. That bot keeps making excuses as to why his twins can not call; lies and more lies about how it is unprofessional and unsafe. His twins have to sneak around behind the bot's back just to call him, Red Alert, or Wheeljack. Not even all three at the time. Just one for the time they can get to the inter-spacial com line. It is rare they can talk at all, much less to _him_, who is always busy with council meetings and never at his own home.

In addition to that, Sentinel was well-known for his . . . disloyalty to Ultra Magnus. Not in terms of action, certainly— the bot stuck to the rules more rigidly than any bot Perceptor had ever met. Save the few times he got himself in trouble, in which case, he tossed the rules out with the used energon cubes. But he had routinely wished that the Magnus would retire, so that he could become Magnus in his stead. Perceptor could scarcely restrain the shudder that thought caused.

"If I," he pauses, then forces himself to continue, "requested this of you, would you ever reveal it to anyone?"

Sunstorm shakes his head quickly, "I would not, that would mean you would _refuse_ to remove it! I will never tell anyone you asked me to, and just claim I did it because I _wanted_ to, not for any other reason, fantastic Percy."

Perceptor crosses his legs, tapping his lips, the bot could _easily_ be lying. He stares at the bots for two kliks before nodding. "Very well, you are going to have to bring back proof that you offlined Sentinel Prime. Can you do this?"

"Oh, absolutely," the seeker vents an enormous sigh of relief. "He will be a most simple target. He's only remained alive thus far due to luck." Sunstorm rests a servo on the berth beside Perceptor. "And when I bring his head back for you, you will remove the code from me?"

"I will turn the code _off_," Perceptor corrects. "If you prove capable of keeping your servos to yourself after that, I will eventually remove it."

Sunstorm makes a small broken noise, "I will be able to overload, right? Not like Skywarp?"

Perceptor shrugs, "I am uncertain what is wrong with him. I have theories," involving lying seekers, but he has taken Slipstream's warning to spark, "but nothing substantial. You should be unaffected."

A thunderous pounding starts on the door, "Sunstorm, you insolent brat, you will open this door _right now_!" Starscream screeches. "How did you even manage to lock this door?"

Sunstorm flinches, "Oh, Primus. Our magnanimous leader is not happy with me."

Perceptor watches, fascinated. "How _did_ you get the door locked so he couldn't get in?"

"Necessity and a sudden, unexpected lack of overloads will make any bot capable of great feats."

Perceptor gives Sunstorm a sharp look, ignoring Starscream's berating (which sounds a very great deal like how he does when he's upset with the twins), "How long have you been planning on doing this?"

"Megacycle after you put in the code," Sunstorm replies instantly.

Shaking his head in amusement, he slips off the berth, and walks to the door, which is shaking under the pounding of Starscream's servos.

He opens the door and looks up at Starscream. "It's fine. We worked our issues out."

Starscream ignores him and picks Perceptor up, turning him round to examine him, paying special attention to his sparkplates. "Were you injured?" His optics narrow, "If you are delayed in your work due to injury or other . . . trauma, I will be most displeased with you and with the one responsible."

Sunstorm smiles, "Our glorious sciencebot has proved himself both compassionate and forgiving, Starscream. He has allowed me to apologize for my advances."

Starscream raises an optic ridge, "Seriously? What did you bribe him with?"

"I will keep my servos off of him... and another... item I have promised not to disclose." Sunstrom taps the tips of his claws together, and looks anywhere but at Starscream.

Starscream's optics narrow, and he drops Perceptor, who is caught deftly by Skywarp, "_What_ did you agree to do, Sunstrom?"

Percepter pushes away the nuzzling Skywarp, "He offered to offline a bot for me. I wasn't expecting you to keep it secret from the seekers, Sunstorm."

Starscream's optics widen the slightest bit, "You? There's a bot you want dead badly enough to actually accept his offer?" A grin creeps across his face, "Who?"

"Sentinel Prime," Sunstorm says, voice tinged with pride. "He wants Sentinel offlined, and he wants a _trophy_."

"Why, you devious little bot," Starscream purrs, "I would have _never_ expected that of you." He reaches over and rubs Perceptor's helmet. "Red optics would suit you very well, I think."

Perceptor keeps his neutral expression, seething inside, it is so _insulting_ to say he's as devious as a Decepticon, "If you say so, Starscream." He would like nothing more to curse at the mech, but that would only end with him desperately damaged and _still_ expected to work.

The seeker smirks at him, "Maybe I should tell Megatron that I have you soon," he puts a single claw under Perceptor's chin, tilting his face up, looking interestedly at his optics. "He may even brand you, since you're so useful."

Perceptor shudders, and Starscream laughs brightly, "It would be a great _honor_, sciencebot. Very, very few Autobots are allowed to take the Decepticon symbol, let alone be _branded_ with it." He pats Perceptor's head again. "You would take it quite willingly, I think, after Megatron had a chance to . . . convince you."

Skywarp's servos stroke Perceptor's armor protectively, brushing over the dents in his shoulder kibble where he was grabbed.

Starscream walks off, and Sunstorm goes back into his room. Leaning into Skywarp's touch, he murmurs, "I think... this date is over, Skywarp. Take me back to the room." He doesn't feel up to walking now, Starscream took any triumph he had before away completely.

Skywarp scoops him up, cradling him gently. The mech makes a point not to fondle or touch him inappropriately the entire time, not even saying a word. Perceptor is grateful for it, he knows the bot wants to comment how much he's like him to be a decepticon or how proud he is that he wants Sentinel dead, so the fact that Skywarp _doesn't_... it shows he is smarter than he acts at times. And Perceptor has always gone for the smarter bots.

Perceptor relaxes a bit, and hopes he hasn't made a mistake with his request for Sentinel's . . . death. He's already starting to regret it. He steels his spark. No, he won't allow himself to regret this. Sentinel Prime was dangerous, and he was going to get his twins killed with his bad battle plans and general glitchhead behavior. If he had to be responsible for this, then so be it. His twins would survive.

He's set gently on the floor, and he opens the door. Skywarp looks down at him, "I'll... I'll see you in a few megacycles?"

Checking his internal clock, he's slightly amazed that didn't take very long at all, "Yes. For your mid-solar cycle energon cube." He pauses, turning to look up at the seeker, "Kneel on the floor, Skywarp."

The mech blinks at him in confusion, but does as he's told. Reaching up, he pulls the seeker's head down and into a kiss. Pulling away before Skywarp can think to deepen it, he murmurs, "It _was_ a good first date. For the bits the other seekers didn't ruin. You are allowed to do another in three solar cycles. I have to work, and this is only setting me back."

The Seeker makes some nearly unidentifiable sound —rather like a squeal— and jerks Perceptor into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Yes. We will date again. Three solar cycles from now." He looks longingly at Perceptor's mouth, but refrains from actually kissing him. "I'll go. Now." Skywarp gets up slowly and walks to the door, turning back to look at the smaller bot a half dozen times.

Perceptor waits until the door is closed to collapse back on the berth. Primus. He'd love a cube of high-grade.

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Perceptor 5

Time for twins :V

Hooray.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Three solar cycles later, Perceptor is staring at Skywarp in shock. "You want to do _what_ for our date?"

Skywarp shifts nervously from ped to ped, "I want to take you to a movie. Down on the planet. You're bored, cooped up in the ship, aren't you?"

Perceptor looks at him, unsure what to say. He _is_ horribly cabin feverish; Starscream had yelled at him for trying to go walking on his own, and he only goes for walks to _think_; he didn't want to call up Slipstream to walk with him, not did he want to ask Skywarp since he'd declare it another date. He nods slowly, "I am. _How_ are we going watch a movie, Skywarp? The organics are very tiny, and wouldn't they show it in a building meant for them?"

Skywarp brightens, "They also show them outside!"

"Is that where you'll be taking me, then?" Perceptor wonders if he'll get a chance to transform and stretch out his tires a bit. It feels like it's been forever since he's done so.

"Yes," Skywarp looks like he wants to pick him up, but he moves away before it can happen. "I'll carry you there. You probably don't want to cling to me while I'm a jet."

He has to agree. Worrying about falling thousands of feet to the ground was not a particularly good way to start a date.

Skywarp pulls out a polishing cloth, and Perceptor pushes it away. "You're just going to get me dirty while holding me, and the planet is covered in dirt. It is better not to."

Skywarp gives him a sad look, and _Primus_, the bot's optics get so wide and hurt, it makes him feel like he kicked a turbo-fox, "A quick polish? Even if you won't let me make you as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside?"

He forces himself not to blush, "if that's what you really want. You are _still_ not to touch my plates."

The Seeker smiles, "I won't." He polishes him carefully, avoiding his sparkplates entirely. Perceptor resists the urge to fidget. It feels far better than it should, to have those servos rubbing him. And this was far more than a quick, innocent polish.

"I think that's enough, Skywarp." He takes the cloth away from the Seeker before he can protest.

"You need to po-" He deftly polishes his plates, interrupting the mech mid-word.

Dropping the cloth in Skywarp's servos, he walks out the door. "Where's the exit on this thing, anyway?"

Skywarp looks at him innocently, "I'm to put this on you," the seeker holds up some sort of blindfold, "It will scramble your spacial awareness and mapping software. Slipstream says it is perfectly harmless, and we can take it off when I get to the launching pad. Starscream this is the only way he's letting you leave with me."

He gives the blindfold a dubious look. "If it makes me purge on you, you're not allowed to complain about it."

Skywarp blanches. "P-purge on me?" Perceptor sighs and takes the blindfold, attaching it himself. He doesn't stumble, but it's a close thing. He takes a step forward and it doesn't _feel_ like a step forward. How disorienting.

"You should probably pick me up, Skywarp. Or I'm going to fall over."

He can feel Skywarp's arms around him, but can't tell if they are actually moving or just jumping up and down. After a klik he turns slightly, curling into Skywarp's chest. The seeker kisses him gently on his head, "I'm sorry, Percy. We should be there soon. Normally I fly, but Slipstream said you'd do _even worse_ if I did."

He tries to imagine worse, and has to stop. The very idea makes him want to purge even more than he already does. He wraps his arms around Skywarp's neck, holding him even tighter.

"We don't want worse," he mumbles unhappily. His internal gyros are extremely unhappy with him as it is. "If I were a vindictive bot," he pauses, trying to battle down the need to purge everywhere, "I would create a code to make all of you feel exactly like this. While you're flying."

Skywarp rubs his armor gently. "I'm sorry."

He just moans, and buries his face in Skywarp's neck.

It is an entire klik before Skywarp whispers softly into his audio, "We're here, Percy," while removing the blindfold.

Instantly everything snaps back into place, and he just manages not to purge from the aftershock.

Shuddering unhappily, he doesn't bother letting go, "I want to kill you for this. No. I want to kill you, Slipstream, and Starscream for this. I demand you get those two and hold them down so I can remove their shards. That task will release you from my want to murder you."

Skywarp actually _giggles_, and kisses his temple, "You are even prettier when you want to kill bots, Percy."

Perceptor stares up at him. "Do I have to wear that when we get back as well?"

Skywarp nods, "They insist, Percy. Starscream doesn't want you running away."

He looks around the launching bay, and out at the planet he can see. "Running away? _How_ do I do that, Skywarp? I'm not a flier." If he's going to be wearing that cursed blindfold again, he's _not_ going to drink any energon on this date. He'd rather go hungry than _actually_ purge on Skywarp.

The seeker shrugs at him, "I'm not really sure, Percy. At least I can take you to a movie now? You won't have to wear it until we get back."

He shudders, "Could I at least _modify_ it so I don't feel like purging the entire time?"

Skywarp shakes his head, taking off out of the launchpad, "Slipstream said no. She doesn't want you messing with it at all."

Flight is a breeze compared to that blindfold. He relaxes in Skywarp's arms and tries to see if there is any viable alternate way off the base. There does not appear to be one. Perhaps they'll be noticed on the planet, and he'll be able to contact an Autobot of some sort.

Perceptor vents a sigh. "The next time you want to take me down, warn me in advance." _So I can fast for a solar cycle or so_.

Skywarp nuzzles his head, "I will."

He finally stops holding on to the seeker's neck, "what kind of movie will we be watching?" He hopes it will be something interesting, and not something involving organics interfacing or anything like that.

Skywarp swerves a bit in the air, "I don't know? Something not scary, I hope." Perceptor watches worriedly as they approach a cluster of organics sitting inside . . . cars. He's read the reports. Humans in cars. Who all scream and flood out of the cars, or drive the cars out of the lot as they approach. It is dark on this part of the planet, and Skywarp settles down in the lot, in a space that several cars have vacated. "Look, it's already starting," the bot whispers, and Perceptor notices the screen a ways away from them, which is displaying video. It looks like advertisements.

Skywarp flips open a panel on his arm, and pulls out a cable; plugging it into a small post near the ground, he does the same with Perceptor. The sciencebot is just about to snap at the larger mech when the sound to the movie suddenly starts in his audio. Blinking in surprise, he looks up at Skywarp, "Done this a lot, have you?"

Skywarp nuzzles into him again, "Only a few times. Movies are scary to watch alone."

"Are they really?" Perceptor hopes Skywarp will keep his servos to himself. He doesn't want to get all revved up on his lap. The movie seems to be starting, if the title and swelling music are cues. "Godzilla." That was a very strange designation. If it was a name.

One of Skywarp's servos rests on his hip, rubbing a few of his transformation seams.

He shifts in the mech's lap, moving the claws away from such sensitive areas, and leans against his chest.

The movie opens with a bunch of organics chattering wildly. It takes everything he has not to tune them out from lack of interest. In order to make himself pay attention, he starts to imagine them all as bots, giving each of them various altmodes in his head.

The monster arrives at some point, wreaking havoc on the tiny homes of the organics. Perceptor blinks. This was remarkably primitive and horribly fake looking. He glanced up at Skywarp, who was smiling and actually cheering the monster on. Seekers were violent things. And Skywarp's servo keeps rubbing his seams, in the most distracting manner possible.

Perceptor moves again, somehow managing to _lay down_ on the seeker's lap; Skywarp stops playing with his seams to just pet him. Returning to the movie, he frowns at the fakeness of the monster, but is sufficiently distracted by the feeling of claws rubbing gentle circles on his side. Settling back into the movie, he watches as the main character scooter femme flails around stupidly.

He sits up abruptly when he hears the sounds of engines approaching. Far too familiar of engines. His gaze jerks up to the sky, and his spark clenches with emotion when he makes out the shapes of his jet twins coming towards them. Frantic, he unplugs the cable from the speaker and wonders if he has enough time to disable Skywarp's weapons before his twins reach them.

No such luck. The twins transform in front of them, Skywarp squeaking in shock.

Jetfire points a finger at him, "We are here to be stopping you, Decepti-creep!"

Jestorm mirrors his brother's pose, "You will be giving up and –Papa Percy?" His optics go wide.

He reaches over to them, only to get pulled against Skywarp's chest, "I'm not supposed to let any Autobots take you back!"

His twins take a cautious step forward, and he reaches for them again. "They're my _twi-_," he's cut off by the feeling of intense virtigo, worse than the blindfold, not even the feeling of Skywarp holding him or letting him cling to distract him. When it stops, he's on the ground, and he can't even remember how he got there. Purging while on his servos and knees, he feels utterly terrible. He's fairly certain he wouldn't be doing this if he _hadn't_ have had the blindfold on earlier or for so long.

Skywarp kneels beside him and rubs his back, "Are you alright, Percy? Some bots don't teleport very well. Ramjet purged all over when I took him the first time too."

Perceptor wipes his mouth, and looks around. They've . . . warped presumably back onto the Nemesis. And into a storage closet. The color scheme screams Nemesis, at least. He wants to hit Skywarp very, very badly right at that moment. But he resists the urge. His twins are safe. But they know he's here now, and they won't stay safe for long.

Ignoring the bot, he shoves his way out the door, trying desperately to com his twins. When they don't answer, he drops to the floor in the hall. Hugging his leg to his chest and rubbing his face on his knees, he makes a small broken sound.

Skywarp picks up his glasses from where they fell, and sits cautiously next to him on the floor, "Percy?" The mech pats him gently on the shoulder, "I... I'm sorry. I... I should have let you talk to them. But they scared me!" His voice drops, like he's telling a secret, "I can't help but teleport when I'm scared,"

He can't articulate his worries and concerns now. Jetfire and Jetstorm are likely heading back to the Autobot base to report his presence, unless- He stiffens, they couldn't be coming directly to the Nemesis, could they? They were trained as soldiers, they would return to their commanding officer first. Wouldn't they?

"I'll see them eventually, when I finish my work here," Perceptor says, and smiles crookedly when Skywarp stiffens beside him. "Of course, you've no intention of letting me go. I think I figured that out when Starscream told me I'd look good in red optics."

Skywarp gently places his glasses on his face, "Y-you would. I think you'd be very pretty with them, but I know you don't want them." The seeker stands up, "I'm sorry our dates end so horribly, Percy."

He's pulled up gently, and set on his feet, "It... it isn't your fault, Skywarp. You have not been the reason they ended badly. I _was_ enjoying the movie," he realizes how terrible of a lie that is, and can't let it stand, "Well, enjoying being out of the ship, anyway."

"I'm still sorry, Percy." The Seeker pets his shoulder kibble. "Next time, we'll pick a theater further away from them."

Next time, Skywarp was going to expect interfacing after the date. Primus, why couldn't he have claimed to only 'face ground alts or something more useful than dates. "If you want to make me happy, you'll promise not to shoot at my twins."

Skywarp's expression brightens, "I do!" The seeker scoops him into his arms, "I wouldn't have tried anyway. I..." the mech's voice goes low, "I don't like to shoot unless the other seekers are with me. It is _scary_ to fight unless I'm with them."

Perceptor runs a servo along Skywarp's face, "But you won't shoot at them even if you were with them?"

"You wouldn't like that, and I like _you_ too much to make you upset with me."

He tugs Skywarp's head down and kisses him, letting his glossa sweep over his lips once before breaking the kiss. Skywarp makes that squealing noise again, hugging him tightly. He starts to carry Perceptor back to his room, "Since this is our second date, do I get _two_ kisses this time?"

The sciencebot's engine revs faintly, "I suppose so."

Skywarp's optic's dim, and Perceptor is certain if he looked behind him, the mech's wings would be spreading flirtingly. "When will we be having our next date?"

Perceptor rests his head on the larger bot's chest, "Another few solar cycles, Skywarp."

"Three again?"

"Maybe. Possibly more, depending on how much work Starscream drops on me."

Skywarp places him on his berth, optics slipping down to gaze at his mouth. "Can I have that kiss now?"

He reaches up again, and Skywarp initiates the kiss this time. Perceptor moans softly, and Skywarp takes the opportunity to slip his glossa in his mouth. The smaller bot's engine revs again, louder this time, and his spark pulses hard in his chest. Pressing his servos to Skywarp's chest, he pushes him away carefully. "Go. Come back when it's time for your next meal."

Skywarp walks out backwards, licking his lips as he stares at Perceptor's sparkplates. When the door closes, the sciencebot drops heavily back on the berth, wishing desperately he didn't have to deal with Starscream's cameras in his room. His spark is hot and demanding, but he can't open it to soothe it. He flicks his optics around the room before settling on the washracks. There are cameras in there, but he can lay under the solvents to cool down before recharging.

Nodding, he stands up and heads to the washracks.

* * *

He onlines to the sound of the door opening. Sitting up, he rubs his optics, not even looking; it is clearly Slipstream since she's the only one of the seekers that can open his door that doesn't slam it. He stretches, "Yes, Slipstream? What do you want me to code for y-"

"Papa Percy!"

He's tackled by two eager bots, and nearly knocked to the floor. "What?" He blinks, utterly shocked, "Jetfire, Jetstorm, what are you doing here?"

"Slipstream brought us to see you, Papa Percy," Jetfire announces, clinging to him. "We were being so worried about you!"

Jetstorm clings to his other side, "Are you alright, Papa? Slipstream said you were fine, but we wanted to be seeing it for ourselves."

Petting the both of their heads, he smiles at them, "I _am_ fine. A little overworked, but nothing too terrible."

"Did you miss us, Papa Percy?" it is said in stereo, and he can't help but smile even wider.

"How could I _not_? You're both so important to me."

He looks up at Slipstream, and then back down at his twins. He was well aware of what was likely going to happen to them that night. "Why did you two come up here? It's _dangerous_."

Jetfire glances back at Slipstream and flushes, one of his servos reaching over to link with Jetstorm's. "We had to be making sure you were okay, Papa."

His brother leans in and whispers far too loudly, "We will _rescue you_!" Jetstorm looks back at Slipstream too, also blushing, "Later."

Perceptor looks at the ceiling for a half a klik before looking back down at them, "Of course."

His twins had been glancing around his room during his pause, and clearly noticed his most awkward... decoration, "Papa Percy? Why... Why do you have Mr. Sentinel's head on the wall?"

He wants to rubs his temples, but wants to keep holding his twins far more, his arms stay where they are, "Because the seekers refuse to remove him, and insist that I deserve to keep him."

They both stare at the head a while longer. "Mr. Sentinel was not a niceness bot," Jetstorm offers hesitantly, "Mr. Jazz did not like him at all." Jetfire nods, and adds, "He did not like us being with Mr. Sentinel alone."

Perceptor pulls his twins closer, tugging so their gazes are averted from the severed head on his wall. "Have you been doing well?"

They smile up at him, "We have!"

He leans down and rubs his forehead with both of their's, "And _what_ have you been doing since we last talked?"

His twins brighten considerably, and launch into a rapid-fire explanation of what all they've been doing. They go as far as getting off the berth and acting out some bits, dragging in Slipstream to play the decepticons they defeated. When finally they curl up next to him again, and rest their heads on his shoulders, "We missed you, Papa Percy."

"And I missed you," he whispers, holding them tight against him. "But you should not have come up here like this. Do the others even know you're here?"

The twins share a look, "We are not knowing?" Jetstorm smiles shyly at Slipstream, and Perceptor notes that his twins are running hotter than normal. He deliberately pushes that observation aside.

He sighs softly, opening his mouth to say something when a knocking at the door interrupts him. Glancing at the lock's display, he turns to Slipstream. She rolls her optics, and gets up from the desk, "Yes, yes, I'll let Skywarp in. No need for him to starve."

Jetfire looks up at him, "Is Skywarp being the one who's lap you were on?"

Running a servo over their helmets, he nods, "I'm working on coding for the seekers."

Skywarp is let in, but he doesn't pay much attention to the seeker, instead looking at his twins. Jetstorm whispers, "Do you like him?"

He shrugs almost imperceptibly, and gives them a practically invisible wistful smile, "He is the seeker I know the best. I have been doing the most work on him."

"He seems nice," Jetfire studies the Seeker, who stares back at him, wringing his servos nervously. "He is not hurting you, Papa?"

Hurting was most certainly not the word for it— unless he considered an aching, needy spark a hurt. "No, he is not." If telling them that _Slipstream_ had hurt him far more than Skywarp would have stopped his twins, he would have told them. Instead, he keeps quiet.

Slipstream walks over, "It is time for you to leave Perceptor to do his work, Jetfire, Jetstorm. Skywarp is here, and he needs to test the coding."

His twins cling to him, "We are wanting to see Papa Percy code!"

Ignoring how Skywarp blushes, he nods, "You _can_ wait a little while longer, can't you, Slipstream? It has been very long since we saw each other and talked where there wasn't a vidscreen between us," he forces himself to give her a pleading look, knowing that his tone does nothing to help him.

Slipstream takes in the way the twins are still desperately clutching at him, and nods slowly. "I suppose so. It won't harm anything to let them watch a bit."

Perceptor gestures at Skywarp to get ready, but stops and studies his twins. It _has_ been a very long time since he's last checked their coding. And he could undoubtedly make improvements with all he's learned now. "I think it is time for your check-up as well, Jetfire, Jetstorm."

The twins whine, "Papa Percy," they drag his name out. Jetfire looks at him with wide optics, "We do not like being scanned."

Slipstream's optic's brighten in great interest. "I think this is a wonderful idea. You always need to have a scan to make certain you're running correctly."

They bury their faces against his sides, "It is _embarrassing_ to be scanned. We are not wanting to do it in front of so many bots."

Perceptor allows himself a small smile, "Imagine it is Red Alert and Wheeljack, then." He pulls out a clean datapad, and taps Jestorm on the head, "Open up."

The blue twin pops a panel open on his helmet, giving Perceptor access to his ports. He ignores the disappointed noise that Slipstream makes and attaches his datapad, setting it to run a scan on his codes. "Have either of you been doing anything that might have interfered with your function or given you a virus?"

Both twins flush a bit, "No, Papa Percy."

"Honestly?"

Jetfire bites his lip, "We have had some high-grade, and were being over-energized a few times, but nothing else."

He flips through the code, removing anything suspicious. He murmurs softly, "Nothing too bad, then." Jetstorm makes a face when he does a more in depth scan, searching for problems that he knows the seekers suffer from, frowning when he finds some really bad ones, "We're going to have to scan Jetfire first, but then you're going to have to let me do some recoding. There are problems I hadn't known were problems when I first coded you two."

He detaches the pad and taps on Jetfire's helmet. "You open up too." The fiery twin gives him a half-baleful look, but does as he is asked. "Hm," Perceptor examines the data, "precisely the same coding errors that your brother has. I should have expected that."

The twins exchange a look. "Will we be having to," Jetfire flushes, "open our sparkplates?"

Perceptor gives them a look, just barely moving his optic ride up, and they blush even brighter. He does the general corrections before taking off the pad. "Open up."

They hide their faces, "We are not _wanting_ to, Papa Percy!"

Slipstream reaches over, and pulls Jetfire into her lap. "Open up, Jetstorm, it is amazing how much Perceptor has improved _our_ flying. Imagine how much your's will be." She runs a claw along Jetfire's helmet, making the mech blush and purr.

Skywarp shifts from ped to ped, "I could come back later, Percy?"

Perceptor frowns at him, "No. I'll be working on you soon, after I finish with these two." He gestures at the mech to sit on the floor, and then waits patiently until Jetstorm's sparkplates slide open. Ignoring the spark, which is much brighter than it should be, Perceptor links the pad to his access ports again.

Running a deeper scan, he frowns, "... How did we even get you both to _run_?" He ignores his twins horrified looks, and works quickly on recoding them. Pulling out three other pads, he connects them all up, and starts transferring bits of codes over to Jetstorm, rewriting parts of it entirely.

Jetstorm blinks at him, "I... I am feeling even better than how I was before, Papa Percy."

"And were you feeling fine before?"

"I was feeling like it was the best day in the world."

"And now?" he prods at a bit of code, pleased when it slides into place.

"Can... can I go flying when you are done with us? I want to go fly."

Slipstream smiles indulgently at them both, "We can fly a bit, if you like." Her claws stroke Jetfire's helmet gently, "I am sure it will be a most impressive flight."

Jetstorm's spark pulses visibly in his sparkchamber, and Perceptor's servos clench on the pads. He transfers an extra set of carefully structured files into the jet before disconnecting from him. "Your turn, Jetfire."

Slipstream switches the twin from her lap to the berth, pulling Jetstorm to where his brother vacated. She returns to running her claws along the twin's helmet. Jetfire looks up at Perceptor, then at Slipstream, "Are you _sure_ you are needing me to open my plates?"

Since he can _feel_ the heat radiating off of the jet's plates, Perceptor understands the reluctance, but, "You need to be running in the exact same functioning power as Jetstorm." He pauses, a sly look only his twins can notice, "Unless you want him to fly circles around you?"

Jetfire makes an indignant noise, "No! I am better at flying than him! He is an afthead!" Perceptor flicks a finger on the yellow bot's helmet, a quiet warning, "... sorry."

He holds up the connector, "Open up."

Grumbling a bit, Jetfire opens his plates, and flushes when his spark is revealed. Just like with Jetstorm, Perceptor does his best not to pay any attention to it, or the way it keeps brightening every time Slipstream looks at him. Attaching the pad, he glances back and notes how blissed out the blue jet looks, cuddled on her lap. It wasn't a good match, his twins and a _Decepticon_, but they at least appeared happy with it. For now.

He carefully inserted new code, and removed the bad, rewriting the same bits that Jetstorm had needed rewritten. Noting a few novel errors, all weapon-based, Perceptor adjusts that code as well. Perhaps Jetfire would no longer end up accidentally lighting _himself_ on fire.

When he finishes, he detatches the pad, giving them a small smile, "There, all fixed. I upgraded the both of your firewalls, be sure to keep them up, and there is a program I put in to keep you from having sparklings."

Both of his twins stare at him in mute horror, having clearly thought they were being _subtle_ about their plans to be interfaced thoroughly by Slipstream. The femme smiles at him, "Wonderful! We'll be heading off to test the flight coding. If there are any problems, we'll be sure to come back." She turns to Skywarp, who is still sitting on the floor, "And you need to get on the berth, Perceptor has work to do."

Perceptor gives his twins a final hug, and a kiss to the top of their heads. "Be safe." He locks optics with Slipstream, promising with every bit of his being that he _will_ take revenge if she hurts them. Slipstream smiles, amused, and pulls the twins to her sides.

"I'll make sure they don't crash into the side of the ship, Perceptor. Don't worry."

Skywarp slips into his berth while this is happening, and takes his servo in his. Squeezing the mech's servo, Perceptor nods, even though he knows she knows that wasn't about _physical_ harm, and turns back to Skywarp.

The seeker has his chamber open, and whispers, "I wanted to give you a good morning kiss, but I didn't think you wanted me to interrupt your time with your twins."

"That was kind of you, Skywarp." Perceptor leans down and kisses the Seeker's cheek, forgetting his twins are still in the room. He jerks up, flushing faintly when they giggle.

"Maybe we should being checking _your_ firewalls, Papa Percy?" Jetfire smirks at him.

Perceptor waves a servo at them, "That will not be necessary. Shoo. Both of you, go test your flight codes."

Slipstream ushers them out as they giggle wildly, closing the door firmly behind her. Skywarp looks up at him, putting a servo against his cheek, "Percy?"

Letting himself lean into the touch, he keeps from sighing, "Yes, Skywarp?"

"Two days?"

"After this for our next date?" Skywarp nods. "I'm not sure. It is very likely that I'm going to get more work soon if Starscream freaks out about my twins." He looks down at the seeker, who's shard glows softly at the attention, "But, if nothing goes wrong, yes. Two more days."

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Perceptor 6

There is obviously porn cut out of this chapter, and it is clearly in the livejournal. You can go check that out. I'm sure you will. No hurry.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

"I made these for you."

Perceptor stared blankly at the tray of energon sweets for a moment, before collecting himself enough to accept the gift. "Thank you, Skywarp. You didn't have to." He wonders if he can get away with testing the candy first, but the wide, eager optics gazing at him seem to indicate that is a negative.

Taking a careful bite, he chews on it. If he didn't know better, he'd say that these are ones Skywarp bought, but the little pockets he hits of actual energon tell him otherwise. It isn't as refined as normal energon candy, but is certainly edible. Licking his lips, he finishes it off. "I like it, Skywarp. Are we eating together for our date?"

The seeker nods enthusiastically, "Yes! Slipstream said that eating together is a great idea..." Skywarp looks at the ground, kicking a ped, "She's the one that gave me the idea to make the candy."

"It's very thoughtful," Perceptor hands the tray back. "Perhaps we could enjoy them in your room? You never did get a chance to show it to me."

Skywarp smiles brilliantly, "That sounds _great_, Percy." He shifts the tray around, expression growing frustrated.

"I can walk with you there, Skywarp. You don't need to carry me."

The seeker nods sadly, wings drooping. Stepping out, he pats the bot gently on the leg, and they start walking. Skywarp looks down at him, "Do you think I should start making more candy? It was fun to do, but I don't know if it was good enough to keep trying."

Reaching up, the seeker brings the tray back down, and he takes two more peices. He puts on in Skywarp's mouth, and nibbles on his own. "As I said, I like it. Did you mean to have parts of it liquid?"

Skywarp shakes his head, "I couldn't get it to crystallize, and the directions said not to let it cook for too long, or I would have made it explode."

"Yes, it can explode," Percy says slowly, "if you leave it alone for five or six megacycles. By which point it will have expanded and begun to turn white."

The Seeker trembles, "But it _could_ have exploded. It was scary to make it."

Tugging Skywarp down again, he kisses the mech on the forehead, "Would you like me to make it with you next time?"

The seeker's optics brighten, "Yes! That would be a lot of fun, Percy."

He stops outside Skywarp's door, waiting for the Seeker to let him inside, "I keyed the lock to you, Percy." The seeker flushes, "Actually, I had _Slipstream_ do it. I'm not good with that sort of thing. I'm afraid I'll end up locking myself in here."

Perceptor walks inside— it is identical to the room he's been given, but it has no energon dispenser. "That was thoughtful. I appreciate it." He climbs up onto the berth before Skywarp can offer to lift him. He's getting dreadfully used to the ridiculous scale of the Decepticon ship.

He sits on the berth, patting next to him to encourage Skywarp to lay down. As the seeker does so, he starts to rip a piece of the candy apart, getting his fingers sticky with energon. Leaning over, he kisses Skywarp on the mouth, letting the mech flick out his glossa, and greeting it with his own. "Are you happy here, Skywarp?"

He's blinked at innocently, and he puts his energon coated fingers on the seeker's lips. making the bot lick at them before he can answer, "You're here."

"That isn't what I asked," Perceptor nibbles on the candy, putting a little in the larger mech's mouth.

"I'm happy _now_," the mech purrs, licking Perceptor's fingers playfully.

Perceptor dims his optics, "You weren't happy before?" He lets a servo rest on Skywarp's chest, right next to his cockpit.

"You're here," he repeats, cockpit growing warm beside his servo, "so I'm happy now."

Pulling the tray over, he climbs on top of Skywarp's chest. Resting his head on Skywarp's frame, he gently runs a finger along the bot's helmet vents. "I suppose."

The larger mech runs a servo on his backstrut, ending on his aft and squeezing, "You made everything so much _better_ for me, Percy."

"You can't overload without me around," Perceptor leans down and kisses the helmet vents he'd been touching. "How is that _better_?"

The servo on his aft squeezes again, and Perceptor's engine revs loud when his chest scrapes against Skywarp's cockpit. He lets himself lick the vents, dipping his glossa in just the tiniest bit.

Skywarp moans into his audio, "I'm just, so happy you're with me." Claws come up and hover just at the edge of his sparkplates, "C-can I touch these now? Please?"

Perceptor disengages the locks on his plates. "Yes."

* * *

Perceptor onlines to the feeling of a clawed servo playing with his knee, arm and head dials. His engine purrs sleepily, and he sits up. Skywarp puts a energon candy in his mouth as he yawns, and he tries not to laugh. Chewing and swallowing, he kisses his seeker good morning.

When they finally stop, he rubs his forehead with the larger mech, "Did you like your first interface, Skywarp?"

"It was perfect, Percy," Skywarp hums, claw tips dancing over his frame. Probably leaving him horribly scratched up as well. "Is it always that good?"

Perceptor catches one of his servos and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the claws. "It was rather extraordinary for me as well."

Skywarp blushes, and glances away, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Percy."

He leans over, kissing his bot softly, "Who's lying?" He pets the mech's helmet vents, "That is possibly the best interface I've ever had, Skywarp." He pauses, looking away playfully, "Of course, we will have to do it again if we want to make sure it was the best." He sits up, showing his still exposed spark, "Maybe it was a fluke. We should test that." He nibbles on Skywarp's helmet, whispering breathily, "You can trust me on testing things. I'm a scientist."

* * *

Routine internal maintenance was, above all other things, boring. Perceptor disliked having to do it at all, but he normally ended up working on his internal bits a dozen times more often than a normal bot would, thanks to Wheeljack. Without random explosions every other solar cycle or so, Perceptor had fallen behind schedule.

Not wanting to do this in front of Skywarp —because it would turn into an interfacing session, and no maintenance would be accomplished— he had waited 'til he was assured some time alone. He worked slowly through his circuits and wires, beginning with his legs and arms. He was quite a bit smaller and more fragile without his armor on; yet another reason to avoid having Seekers around while he performed it. After finishing his chest and reattaching his armor, he was ready to work on his sparkchamber.

His plates slid back and he moved wires and gears out of the way, and froze in place. Was that . . . ? Were those-

_Three_?

Staring down at his chamber in shock, he reaches in, and pokes the three utterly tiny bodies inside him. When they wiggle away, he pulls away, stunned, and closes his plates. Staring down at his chest, he leans on the wall next to his berth.

After a klik, he puts a servo to his temple, "Skywarp?"

Skywarp sounds so happy and eager, "Percy! Are you done with your maintenance?"

Tapping his chest, Perceptor offlines his optics, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"... Tell you what?"

"You're not slagging _blind_, Skywarp." Perceptor rubs his sparkplates. "Why didn't you _tell_ me that I was carrying?"

"Carrying what?" The Seeker sounds honestly confused, but Perceptor is not in the mood for any games.

"Carrying sparklings, Skywarp. Three of them. They're large enough that you had to have noticed them by now." He lets out a long ventilation, trying to stay calm, "So why didn't you tell me?"

"... We have sparklings? _Three_ sparklings?" Skywarp sounds utterly excited.

Perceptor takes off his glasses, and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Why are you asking _me_, you should have seen them while we were interfacing. Why-"

There's a scared squeak, and Percy narrows his optics, so he _did_ know. "Would our interfacing hurt them? Do we need to stop? I don't want them _hurt_!" ... or maybe he _really didn't_ know.

"Interfacing doesn't harm sparklings, Skywarp. Not unless you actually manage to scratch them, and they all looked fine to me."

"So the sparklings? They're _fine_? You're _sure_?"

"As sure as I can be without a full medical scan, Skywarp. Which I will be doing _later_." Perceptor rubs a servo over his optics, "Did you somehow find a workaround to the sparkling protocols I put in you?"

"No, I didn't, I swear," the Seeker replies, and then he hisses, "No! I'm not going to lie to him. Slipstream and Starscream are following me, Percy. They want to see too."

"Well, it isn't like I can stop them. Thank you for the warning, Skywarp." He puts back on his glasses, and walks over to the door, opening it, and leaning on the doorjam.

He smiles slightly at Skywarp snapping, "No! I _like_ how I am now. You're the one that told him to work on us, and I don't _want_ him to make me scared of you again."

"You don't have to worry, Skywarp. I'm not sure I _could_ remove the behavioral code I've added to you at this point, even if I was ordered to." He can hear the unmistakable sound of Seekers approaching. Their heels made a rather distinct noise when they walked, and it should probably have been troubling that he would now be able to pick that sound out of a crowd.

The first one there is Skywarp; he's pulled into the bot's arms, and twirled around happily. "Percy!" He's kissed quite throughly, and only set down when Starscream hisses angrily at Skywarp.

Looking up at Starscream, Perceptor gives him a blank look, "Would you like to see them?"

Slipstream steps in, "So it _is_ twins? You're having more than one? It seems like your ability to have a remarkable amount of sparklings is repeatable."

Skywarp _smirks_ at them, "Triplets. We are having _triplets_."

"You're a fragging _liar_, Skywarp," Starscream hisses at him again. He narrows his optics at Perceptor. "If you're claiming you have triplets, you'll have no problem popping open so we can see them." He smirks, "After all, we've opened up for you countless times. It only seems fair that you return the favor."

Maintaining a neutral expression, Perceptor walks back into his room, "I will, but I would prefer not to flash my spark in the corridor." He waits until the door is closed behind them to disengage his locks and slide his sparkplates open. Neither Slipstream nor Starscream seem all that interested in his spark, which is a comforting relief.

Slipstream and Starscream push each other away, jockeying for position to look. When they pull away, they give Perceptor and Skywarp impressed looks. Starscream smirks, "Good job, you two. Are they all mechs?"

Perceptor blinks up at them, "I have not done the scan yet. I wanted to ask Skywarp why he had not told me I am carrying. It occurs to me now that he does not know what a sparkling looks like."

Starscream sits down on the desk chair, and Slipstream on the desk. "Well, Autobot. You're going to have to do a scan to tell us, aren't you?"

There is nothing he'd like to do less at the moment than run a full scan in front of Starscream and Slipstream. The look on Starscream's face indicates that he has no choice in the matter. He glances back at Skywarp, who reads his desire to be put on the berth and held. Relaxed on Skywarp's lap, he ignores Starscream's snickering and Slipstream's smug grin.

He attaches the datapad to his own access ports, bypassing the various security protocols he has in place that would fry a normal 'pad. Staring the scan, he looks at Starscream, "You should teach the other Seekers what sparklings look like, in case this," he gestures at his open sparkchamber, "is spark shard related."

Starscream looks intrigued, but shakes his head. "They won't be interfacing anyone without my permission."

Slipstream gives him a worried look, "What do you _mean_ spark shard related?"

"I had installed the anti-sparkling program on both Skywarp and I. Updating it every time I felt it needed it, and we suddenly have three sparklings." The datapad beeps, and he flips through the information, "... that are three femmes."

The room is silent for a moment, before Starscream takes the pad from him and looks at the results. "You're running that scan again, you little liar." Perceptor tries to take the pad back, wincing when Starscream yanks it hard enough to disconnect the cables. "With a _different_ datapad."

Skywarp strokes his shoulder armor, servo trembling with excitement as Perceptor retrieves a different pad to run the scan again. "Three femmes? Three _femmes_?"

"I wouldn't trust the results just yet, Skywarp. Three femmes is . . . unheard of," Perceptor warns him, attaching the new pad to scan his sparklings.

Skywarp nuzzles him as he starts the scan again, running both servos along his frame. Not wanting to say this out loud, he texts a message to Skywarp, _It is most likely they are all mechs, and the scan is picking them up as femmes for some reason._

Skywarp makes a sad noise, sending back, _But you're so wonderful. Don't we deserve femmes?_

_I want them too, Skywarp. But it is almost impossible. This will be hard enough on me since I'll be carrying all three._

Skywarp gives him a worried look, kissing him nervously, _What do you mean?_

_I'm so much smaller than you, and it is a little dangerous to carry twins. Now imagine how much worse it would be with three._ He frowns imperceptively at the code, it hasn't finished, but he's gotten to the part telling him he has femmes again.

Skywarp kisses him soothingly, _We'll keep you safe._

Starscream taps his ped impatiently on the floor, "Has the scan finished yet?"

"Not yet, Starscream." He sends another message to Skywarp, _If we have mechs, will you be happy with them?_

_Of course I would, Percy._ Skywarp kisses him again, claws dipping playfully into the seams on his hip. _We should celebrate later?_

_I would love to._ He taps the datapad, making it go down to the end. Watching it fill with code, he pushes into Skywarp's touch. It beeps the completion.

Starscream snarls, "Well?"

He goes back up, flipping through the code, uncaring that he already knows what it says; he only wants to frustrate the seeker in the chair. Getting to it, he lets Skywarp glance at it-making him gasp in happiness-, and unhooks it to hand to Starscream as he murmurs, "Femmes."

"You've rigged these datapads, Autobot," Starscream watches him carefully, before pulling a Decepticon pad out of his subspace, attaching it to Perceptor's access ports before he can warn him not to. "We'll scan you with a pad you haven't had a chance to alter-" Starscream blinks, and the datapad in his servo crackles and fizzles, screen melting. A thin trail of smoke drifts up. "What in Primus's name did you do?"

Perceptor shudders, not having enjoyed the attempted intrusion at all. "If you will give me a klik and a warning next time, I will disable my safety protocols before you scan me." He slowly sets to work turning the protective countermeasures off, knowing that Starscream _will_ want to run a scan with one of his pads.

Leaning on Skywarp, who kisses him softly on the head dial, he gestures for Starscream to connect. He makes a face at the seeker, but since most bots can't _tell_ what his expressions are unless he makes a point of exagerating them, Starscream doesn't even look up. Skywarp buries his head into Perceptor's neck to keep from giggling.

Skywarp texts him, face still hidden, _We're really having femmes?_

_I think we are. Even if Starscream doesn't believe me._ He glances up at Slipstream who is looking increasingly worried, while Skywarp cuddles him even more. "Slipstream? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you can help with, little bot," she smiles, "not unless you've got more skills with highly explosive chemicals than you indicated." Her optics slip to Starscream briefly, enough to indicate that there is _no_ way she'll actually share anything while he is in audio range.

Starscream glares at the datapad running a scan on him now, and Perceptor sends a text to Slipstream. _You don't work with explosive chemicals. Or you're not right now. What's wrong?_

She pulls out a file, and starts to sharpen her claws, _The twins haven't been out in active duty since the day after you saw them. I think the Autobots found out they are carrying, and sent them away._

_You KNEW this would happen?_

She shoots him a dirty look, carefully hidden from Starscream, _NO. If I had, do you think I'd have let them leave?_ She looks down and sends before he can respond, _What if they transfer my sparklings to other bots? I'll never see them or the twins again._

And _he_ would never see them again either. Perceptor is not going to try and fool himself. He's carrying Seeker sparklings, and he's had his processor buried in their code and their lives for a long time now. They will hunt him down if he ever manages to run. Just like Slipstream will hunt his twins down, and destroy anything in her path.

He hesitantly composes a message for her, with a data file attached, _The twins will most likely be staying with Red Alert and Wheeljack. I have sent you their location, and hope that you will take care not to hurt either of them. The twins see them as parents as well._

Slipstream's optics widen the tiniest of slivers, and she stares at him. _You surprise me again, Perceptor._

He's just about to compose a reply when the datapad beeps in Starscream's servos. Slipstream puts away her file, slightly interested in the pronouncement. Both Skywarp and Perceptor feign interest, they _know_ it will be all femmes again.

Starscream smirks, "Looks like your datapads _weren't_ defective, little sciencebot." The seeker takes out the datapad, significantly more gently this time, and taps on his autobot symbol. "We're going to have to get rid of this, of course. We don't want the only triplets in vorns to be brought to term by an _Autobot_. And we certainly aren't going to show you to Megatron with it."

Perceptor tenses, joints locking up before he can convince them to loosen again. "You plan to take me to him soon?"

Starscream chuckles, tucking the datapad away, with a good portion of Perceptor's code still on it. He wasn't happy about that either. "Oh, I think not. We'll want your sparklings far enough along that they're undeniably femmes." He pats Perceptor's chest gently, before reaching inside his chest to push aside a few wires and get a better look at the sparklings. The smaller bot holds perfectly still, not even venting air for fear those claws might get too close. "And judging from their development, it will be at least a decacycle before we can show you off properly."

He stands, smiling down at Perceptor, "But Skywarp should help you remove your Autobot paint as soon as possible."

Closing his plates, he doesn't even nod, just looks at Starscream blankly. The seeker walks out of the room, incredibly pleased, and slams the door behind him. Offlining his optics and closing his plates, he runs his temples. "Let's talk about this in another room, shall we?"

Slipstream stands up, "To my room, it is. Then the two of you can celebrate the triplet femmes in Skywarp's when we're done."

Skywarp stands up, still holding Perceptor. "We'd still celebrate even if they were mechs." Skywarp pauses, and nuzzles him, "Or just a single sparkling who is a mech."

She leads them to her quarters, and Perceptor is surprised she lets them in. He's never seen her room before; she always takes him to her lab instead. She sits on the berth and locks optics with Perceptor. "What is the likelihood that the twins are both carrying?"

Perceptor shrugs helplessly, "I do not know. If this was because of the spark shard, then the odds are very high. If it was because of the the coding I've done, then the odds are much lower." He leans back against Skywarp, soaking up his warmth, "But I imagine you'll be going after them regardless."

She raises an optic ridge, "Do you really expect me not to?"

He shakes his head, Skywarp kissing him softly, "You won't stop until you get them. I know how this is."

She gives him a small smile, "Very good, Perceptor." She goes back to frowning, "I need to go get them _now_. What if they already transfered the sparklings out?"

"You will have to deal with that after you find them," Perceptor reminds her, linking his servo with Skywarp's. "Wheeljack and Red Alert would know where they had been transferred, if they were carrying and had a transfer performed." And if the twins have had a chance to talk to them, they should be willing enough to _tell_ Slipstream, and she would have no reason to hurt them.

She looks at him, optics hard, "Good. The both of you get out of my room, I need to save my twins."

Skywarp carries him out, kissing him softly. Slipstream leaves with them, and takes off down a hallway. Watching her go, he puts a servo on Skywarp's chestplates, "I don't know how much I feel up to celebrating after the string of bad news that followed." He kisses his seeker, "Want to play with them, and see how I feel about it after that?"

Skywarp squeaks, "I can touch them?" He looks at his claws, "What if I hurt them?"

"Just be very gentle," Perceptor kisses one of his servos. "I know you're capable of it."

Skywarp nuzzles him all the way back to his room. "I want to see them again, please?" He makes a delighted sound when Perceptor lays back on Skywarp's berth and opens his plates. "They're so _tiny_!"

Perceptor chuckles, watching Skywarp look at them, "They look about the size that they're most likely from our third date, Skywarp."

The seeker gives him a wide opticked look, "So our fir-"

"Or the day after, yes." Skywarp's claws brush his spark as the mech plays with the sparklings, making him moan.

Perceptor dims his optics, "Do you have any idea how impossible it is for us to be having three femme sparklings while my datapads all assure me that my anti-sparkling protocols were never lowered?"

Those claws brush _accidentally_ against his spark again, only the sly look Skywarp is not bothering to hide tells him exactly how much of an _accident_ that touch was. "Very impossible?"

Letting his optics flutter offline to enjoy the touch better, he nods. "I have _never_ had a anti-sparkling code fail, Skywarp."

The seeker nibbles on the edge of his spark chamber, making him moan, "How do you know that?"

He onlines his optics, glaring down at Skywarp, "Because _no one_ that installs the programs wants a sparkling, and I'd get _complaining_ if it happened."

Skywarp looks down at their triplets, then up at him, a hurt look on his face, "Y-you don't want them?"

Sighing, Perceptor sits up, pulling his seeker into a kiss, "I wasn't planning on them, but now that I have them, I will not get rid of them. I want them, you want them, _everyone_ wants them. You don't have to worry. If anything, we'll transfer two out so they don't get hurt while I'm carrying them."

"Transfer?" Skywarp studies him carefully, "You and Slipstream were talking about that. But how does it work?"

Starscream really must never share information with his clones. "Generally, a bot has several friends or family members willing to help carry a sparkling if necessary. The sparklings can be safely transplanted to continue their development." He rests a servo on Skywarp's chest. "I do not think you will be able to, though. Sparklings need to be near a spark to develop correctly."

He gets pulled into Skywarp's lap, and kissed softly, "We could get you a bot if you need one, Percy."

Narrowing his optics, he shakes his head, "You are _not_ capturing another autobot for this."

Skywarp gently runs a claw along his spark chamber, making him shiver, "Would you _really_ prefer to have one of Megatron's Decepticon's carry one of our sparklings?"

"Absolutely not," he answers without thinking. Skywarp gives him an amused look, tugging gently on a few internal wires that send pleasure sparking up along his sensor nodes. "But I still don't want you to capture a bot who may not even be willing to carry one or two of them." His neck cabling is nipped by sharp Seeker denta, and he offlines his optics to enjoy it better. "So I will be very . . . upset, if I wake up one solar cycle to find a new prisoner here with me."

There's the sound of locks disengaging and the feel of the cockpit moving against his back. Skywarp licks one of his head dials, "Then we won't. Whatever makes you happy, Percy."

Perceptor hums softly, "I think what will make me happy is if you put me back on the berth, and you rub your wonderful shard against my spark. It is time to celebrate our sparklings."

There's a happy chuckle and Skywarp nuzzles his neck, "I can do that."

* * *

**Please Review**


	9. Perceptor 7

Okay, last chapter for this! Awesome.

Tomorrow, I'm posting A Continuous Courting, and I know you guys are looking forward to that! Since it seems like no one really cares about this fic at all :c Kinda sad about that, really.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Starscream smiles at him expectantly. Perceptor takes a half-step away from him. "You want to take me to Megatron _now_?"

The Seeker scoops him up, before Skywarp can. "Today is a perfect solar cycle to show you off, Perceptor. The sparklings are clearly femmes now, and no one will be able to deny it." He taps the blank space on Perceptor's chest, "And Megatron has been hearing . . . rumors about the bot we've captured. I think it is high time for him to _meet_ you."

Perceptor keeps from shuddering, "Shall I get cleaned up, then?"

The seeker looks over his frame, frowning at the various paint scrapes and no doubt imaginary scratches, "_You_ are not cleaning yourself up, groundpounder." Starscream looks over at Skywarp, "And if _he_ looks like that, I certainly don't trust him to do it."

Skywarp and Perceptor share a look; did Starscream _really_ expect them to look absolutely fantastic after interfacing? Skywarp steps a bit closer, "I'll get cleaned up, and polish him while I'm at it."

"No, you always look _terrible_, I'll be cleaning the both of you." Skywarp gets grabbed by his wrist, and they're all taken to the common room, which is filled with the other seekers. "Alright, slaggers. We have to get cleaned up." There's a chorus of confused noises, "We're going to Megatron's base." Starscream lets go of Skywarp, shoving the black seeker into a chair while the rest of the seekers all flit about excitedly, "We are _not_ having a repeat of last time. I don't care how many bots tell you you're beautiful, you're lucky I caught you all as you were _going_ to their berth, not _in_ it."

Dirge whines, "But they were _mine_. _My_ bots. You didn't have to offline all of them."

Starscream takes a polishing cloth and begins to give Perceptor the most thorough polish he's ever had —and seeing as he's routinely cleaned by Skywarp, he hadn't _realized_ there was a more thorough polish possible. "They were not yours, Dirge. And you are a _mess_, sciencebot. I'm going to have to use special polish on you, just to fix all these . . ." he pauses, and looks closely at Perceptor's armor. "Primus, is your coloration _uneven_? That's _awful_. We are going to repaint you soon." Starscream mutters to himself, "Don't have the time for it now, so we'll just hope no one notices how shoddy your paintjob is."

He blinks down at his paint, "... I thought I fixed the unevenness."

"Well, you didn't," the seeker snaps, scrubbing particularly hard on his back, "What is this? Do you actually have a chunk of your armor _missing_? It looks like it was blown off. How did this even happen?"

"I worked with Wheeljack before you bo-brought me here. It is a hazard of the job, Starscream. The uneven paintjob comes from an experiment that faded half of me."

He's set down on the table, and Skywarp is yanked up, "It sounds like Wheeljack is hazardous to _any_ bot."

"He's brilliant," Perceptor defends his friend, "but that brilliance comes at a cost. He helped me build Omega Supreme." He leans back, watching Skywarp get polished. "There are far fewer explosions now than there used to be."

Starscream levels a sharp look at him, " I don't want to hear you prattle on about things, sciencebot. You could be using this time productively." He sweeps a servo at the other seekers, "Activate the neutering code on them. I will _not_ have them acting like slutbots while we display you."

Nodding in irritation, he pulls out a datapad. Flipping through it, he glances over at the seekers who look at him in slight fear. "You first, Dirge. I'll do you next, Sunstorm." He doesn't have to bother with Ramjet or Thundercracker, neither of them have earned back their ability to overload.

Dirge and Sunstorm both shuffle their way over, Dirge popping open when he's close enough and muttering, "They are _my_ bots and overloads."

Tapping the code in, he pats the seeker gently, "I know, but it is better this than Starscream killing _your_ bots, don't you think?"

Dirge looks pained, but nods.

"I'll deactivate the code when we get back, Dirge." He disconnects the pad and gestures for Sunstorm to open up. "You won't have to have it in for long this time."

"Our glorious leader is so wonderfully overprotective," Sunstorm says flatly, and Pereptor hides the smallest of smiles. "He is so gracious to remember to do this to us before we visit Megatron."

Connecting the pad, he turns back on the code, "He only wants you safe, of course."

Sunstorm's mouth quirks into a tiny smile, "Of course."

He runs a small test to make sure that Sunstorm isn't hurt, he had the code off for awhile, and he doesn't want to have any problems from turning it back on. "If your shard starts to hurt, I want you to tell me." He glances up, "The same with you, Dirge." He disconnects the pad. "There shouldn't be a problem, but it is always better to be sure. And, remember, if you tell me that to have me turn it off, we will be on Megatron's base, and you'll have to open up in front of _everyone_, letting them know I took away your ability to overload."

"I would _never_ dream of disrupting your special day, Perceptor," Sunstorm purrs. "Of course, were you to end up on Megatron's lap, or in distress, it is possible that my shard may start to hurt at that very moment."

Perceptor's spark dips nervously, "It will not." He's surprised by the offer, but has no desire to deliberately provoke the leader of the Decepticons.

Sunstorm smiles, bringing out a cloth, and running it over Perceptor's helmet, "Well, you never know, clever Percy. I could just fall over screaming."

The seeker backs off when Starscream walks over, "You will _not_ be doing that. If we need someone to feign injury, it is always more effective to have Skywarp do it. He _is_ the sire of the sparklings, and would be more likely to get away with it."

Skywarp nods eagerly, "I'm good at screaming." He stands beside Perceptor, reaching out to him, only to hiss and withdraw his servo when Starscream slaps it away.

"_You_ will not be carrying Perceptor down. You'll both end up with paint all over your finishes." He picks Perceptor up carefully, arranging him so he's held securely, but ultimately with very little contact between their armor. "I have more experience with this," Starscream smiles. "Lucky sciencebot doesn't need to wear his blindfold anymore." He walks towards what Perceptor assumes is the launching bay, "Because you'll _never_ be leaving us again."

His spark drops low in his chest. Even if he'd already _known_ that, it is still painful to be told it. He'd been holding out hope that Skywarp would change his mind about not wanting to run away with him to Cybertron. Against all odds, his seeker _loves_ being a Decepticon, even with the abuse the other bots heaped on him; Perceptor showing up really _did_ improve everything for his Skywarp.

He wants to sigh and lean against something, but the only option is Starscream's chest; which is not only distasteful, but would also earn him a clawing. Watching disinterestedly, they fly into the launching bay, and leave instantly.

All of his mapping programs are working double-time, but they won't do him any good, because he cannot _fly_. He is being taken to meet... _Megatron_. Perceptor steels himself, and focuses on his internal programming, finding and turning on as many of his protective codes as possible. He will _not_ shake and tremble in front of the Decepticon leader, and he will _not_ show any fear or pain.

His internal message system chimes, and he smiles inside. Skywarp. _Are you alright, Percy? You look worried._

_I'm not okay, but we can't really put this off any longer._ He continues to run the programs, locking them on even tighter, _Are you okay?_

There's a small pause, _Scared. I don't want you hurt, Percy. What if they do something to our sparklings?_

He smiles brightly inside from amusement, _We have three femmes. Triplets. The worst they are going to do to them is transfer them out. If that happens, you know Starscream will make Dirge, Sunstorm, and you all to start screaming about how much your shards hurt._

Skywarp smiles at him, _And I'll be scared enough to teleport us somewhere. Even if it's into a storage closet. Again._

Perceptor relaxes a bit, the codes settling in to mask his outward expression of emotion. He's aware that he likely looks more like a drone than a sentient bot at the moment, but cannot bring himself to regret it. He's still showing enough for _Skywarp_ to read him, and that's all that matters.

They land lightly, and Starscream moves so Skywarp is holding him, directing _how_ to hold him. He starts to relax against Skywarp, only to have a claw hooked in his helmet, "You _will_ keep your frame clean. The only reason you are being held by him is that it makes you both feel better, and I want you _hidden_ until I show you and your sparklings off."

The Seeker waits until Perceptor nods his understanding before letting him go. "I want you in the center of the formation as usual, Skywarp. The rest of you, fall in around him." The other four seekers do as ordered, and they enter the Decepticon base. Perceptor maps the base carefully, though he can't see much from his position. What he can see is a very _large_ number of Decepticons walking through the corridors, and every single one of them stops to watch the Seekers walk past.

_Do you normally get this much attention, Skywarp?_

Skywarp smiles nervously, _Always._

Perceptor wants to sigh, but his protective programming won't let him. Skywarp slips a claw on his neck, _We won't let them do anything to you, Percy._

He gives Skywarp a half hopeful look, _If we're lucky, he'll only want to look at me and at the sparklings._

Skywarp nods enthusiastically, only to stop when they step into the throne room. Starscream steps forward, the other seekers moving carefully to block Perceptor from view. Starscream practically purrs as he speaks, "My Lord Megatron, you requested that we come."

"I did indeed, Starscream," Perceptor wants to shudder at that voice; all too familiar, and entirely unwelcome. "Though I must admit I was not expecting you to come in so timely a manner."

The seekers move as one, closer to the throne, Perceptor can barely see between their bodies and wings. "I would not make you wait, my lord," Starscream's voice has dropped to a level clearly meant to be seductive. It makes Perceptor uncomfortable.

"You have brought the bot you've been hiding on your ship?" Megatron sounds amused, and Peceptor's spark clenches unhappily.

"Of course, Megatron," and Starscream turns to take Perceptor from Skywarp, placing him on the ground between the Decepticon leader and himself. Perceptor stands perfectly motionless, staring up at Megatron.

The larger mech tips his head slightly, studying him, "Perceptor? One of the Autobots responsible for building Omega Supreme? When did you manage to capture him, Starscream?"

The seeker places both servos on his shoulders, taking care to only barely touch him. He can hear he smirk in the bot's voice, "I imagine it was the same solar cycle that Shockwave informed you he was missing."

Perceptor's optics widen imperceptibly in absolute shock at hearing _Shockwave's_ name. He had thought the bot was long since offlined. The idea of the bot on Cybertron and reporting to Megatron terrifies him beyond all imagination.

"Such a long time, and you hadn't even told me you had him. I would think you were keeping him a secret, if he wasn't right in front of me."

"I would not keep such important things from you, Megatron," Starscream purrs, pushing Perceptor a few steps closer to the Decepticon leader. "We have been keeping him quite busy, and he's proved himself most useful with coding."

Megatron glances back at the clones. Dirge is standing next to a shiny piece of armor someone has left out, but is not actively trying to pick it up and hoard it, and Skywarp is not cringing and hiding behind the other Seekers. "So I see." He smiles at Starscream again, "Is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Oh, only one little thing," the Seeker is barely able to control the satisfaction in his tone. "And it would really be best for him to show you that himself." He taps Perceptor's shoulder gently. "Open up and show our lord why we treasure you so."

He is horrified, terrified, and trying desperately not to get away, but his face doesn't flicker and there is not a single tremor to show it when his plates slide away to expose his spark. When it just starts to open, Megatron grabs the fusion cannon next that is propped by his side, only to put it away at the sight of his spark. "What is this, Starscream? There is n-" Megatron's optics widen in surprise, "Are those triplet sparklings?"

Starscream purrs out, "_Femme_ triplet sparklings." The mech smirks over his head, "and if you look closely, you will realize they are _also_ seekers."

The room goes silent, and Megatron strokes a servo along his fusion cannon. "And who is their sire?"

"Skywarp," Starscream shares a private smile with Megatron, and the other seekers push Skywarp forward. He stands beside Starscream and Perceptor, wings spread wide in a proud display— something he'd not have been capable of prior to the code changes.

"I see," Megatron says, and nods his head at Skywarp, "congratulations on your good fortune, Skywarp. Primus has truly blessed the both of you."

One of the bots standing at Megatron's side —Blitzwing, Perceptor recognizes— jumps forward and flips his face to his Random aspect. He cackles and reaches towards Perceptor's open spark chamber, "Ooh, zey are ze cutest little femmes I've ever seen!" He whines when Starscream slaps his servo away. "Let me touch zem, Starscream!"

The seeker hisses at Blitzwing, and picks Perceptor up, "If you want sparklings to play with so badly, you can ask _your_ lover for them. Don't you dare touch seeker property." He's carried and placed on Megatron's lap, "While our Lord Megatron may look closer, of course."

Without his extra codes active, Perceptor would have been shaking and venting in panic. He's on _Megatron's_ lap. The leader of the Decepticons, known for brutally offlining Autobots and _enjoying_ it has Perceptor spark right in front of him. With his codes, Perceptor's spark flickers once, but he appears otherwise unaffected.

Megatron rests a servo on Perceptor's chest, fingers right at the edge of his sparkchamber. "I can scarcely remember the last time I saw a set of triplets," he murmurs, studying the tiny forms inside him. "And I have never heard of a full femme set."

Megatron reaches in, and the mech is so _huge_ that his spark is brushed as the sparklings are being touched. His expression remains neutral, but his spark actually shrinks away from the touch. Megatron gives him an amused look, "What do _you_ think of this, Perceptor?"

He desperately wants to curse and scream at the gigantic mech, but instead, he says flatly, "I am pleased."

Megatron raises an optic ridge, tugging on a wire hard enough to make Perceptor wince if he didn't have all the programs running, "Are you really?"

"Yes." Perceptor still fails to react when Megatron's fingers rub against his spark again—though he's almost positive the touch was deliberate this time.

Megatron's voice is low, enough that only the bots nearest to them can hear it, "There was a rumor about you, during the war." He smiles at the little sparklings as they squirm in response to his touch, "That you purged all your emotional programming. I can see now why even your allies believed that to be so."

Perceptor looks at him, blank optics filled with hate, "I would not know."

Megatron's smile only widens, and continues playing with the sparklings. The mech's free servo taps the blank area where his Autobot symbol should be, "Lugnut, go get the brand. It is time to welcome a new Decepticon to our ranks."

His spark sinks, processor blanking with shock and misery. Perceptor is only dimly aware of bots moving around in the background; of Starscream giving his clones a mouthclamp and a light stasis cuff to keep Skywarp from screaming or teleporting in panic during the ceremony.

Megatron watches them, before leaning in to speak low and soft in his audio. "This ceremony is very important to all Decepticons, Perceptor. I am confident that you will repeat your oath perfectly, and without hesitation. Neither my bots nor myself would react well to the ceremony being disrupted." He withdraws his servo from Perceptor's chamber, _crushing_ several wires in the process. "And I would not be able to ensure your sparklings' safety if such a thing were to happen."

Lugnut returns with the brand, and Megatron whispers, "You will, of course, thank me when you stand up after getting the symbol put on."

Perceptor's spark flutters and shrinks in unhappiness, but his voice and expression are as blank as ever, "Of course."

He's set on the ground as Megatron takes the brand from Lugnut, and he just stands there, completely motionless. Megatron scowls, "Close your plates and kneel." Sliding them shut slowly, he drops to one knee, one servo on the floor and the other on his leg.

Lugnut and Blitzwing each hold a ceremonial torch that glows with purple light. Perceptor can see Skywarp from the corner of his optics, and the Seeker is being physically restrained by the other seekers, his optics wide with panic. Perceptor has a piling stack of messages from him, but he leaves them unopened. He cannot afford to be distracted now.

The brand is glowing faintly purple; he knows it will crackle with charge when Megatron triggers it. He looks up to meet Megatron's optics.

"You will repeat your oath after me, Perceptor," Megatron instructs, and begins to guide him through an oath that is making Perceptor's spark break.

"I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause," Perceptor repeats flatly, unable and unwilling to inflect any emotion into this traitorous act. "I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron, by any means necessary." He- Primus, he hopes this is not being recorded. "And annihilate all who driven us from our rightful home-world." Megatron feeds him the last bit of oath, and Perceptor wants to scream, but continues as flat and emotionless as a drone, "Surrender is not an option."

Megatron smiles, lifting the brand, which is sparking wildly with purple energy. "Welcome, brave Decepticon. Your destiny awaits." He presses the brand to Perceptor's chest, and the smaller bot stays perfectly frozen, utterly silent. The pain offlines his optics, and overwhelms him for a moment, but he does not give up a single noise or flinch.

"Rise up and serve your new Master."

Looking at Megatron with optics filled with hate, he just manages to stand up without staggering or falling over, "Thank you, Lord Megatron." It takes everything he has not to spit at the mech, even through the pain and emotion deadening protocols.

He's pushed gently toward the group of seekers, "You are most welcome, Perceptor," comes Megatron's deep purr in response.

Walking steadily to the seekers, he's pulled into Skywarp's arms, unmindful of the damage to their paint. Starscream walks over, and tilts up his chin to look directly into his optics. "Just as I thought. You _do_ look good with red optics, little Prime killer. Not to mention the light purple where your blue used to be. An improvement all around, if I do say so myself."

Perceptor glances at his arms; his blue has indeed been replaced by a light violet shade. He does not want to look in a mirror—he knows how unsettling his optics will be. He was onlined with blue, and now, for them to be Decepticon red- He vents a careful, slow sigh to calm his frantic spark.

"Prime killer?" Megatron asks, having easily overheard Starscream's comment. "Has our newest Decepticon already offlined one of our foes?"

"No," comes _all_ the seekers except for Starscream and Ramjet. Sunstorm steps forward, "I am the one that did it."

Perceptor is kissed on his head dial by Skywarp, spark fluttering in terror, as Ramjet announces loudly, "Of course Perceptor did. I saw it myself. Ordered Sunstorm to take his head as a trophy, as well."

He's _so glad_ he's been working on all of the seekers' code, and not just focusing on Skywarp. It looks like Ramjet just earned back his overloads, especially when one of the Decepticons ask, "... Isn't that the one that always lies?"

Megatron gives them all an amused look, "I see." He studies Perceptor again, "The red optics do suit you. Just as they will suit your sparklings." Perceptor's spark sinks again; the brand _would_ have changed their optic color. He had been hoping for at least one with blue optics like his own. Like his own used to be.

Skywarp tilts him into a kiss, and he knows that's an apology. Allowing his seeker to rub foreheads, he just leans against the mech. He wants to go back to the Nemesis, and lay in Skywarp's berth getting held; his spark and chest hurts still from the branding, and he wants to mourn his loss.

Megatron smiles up on his throne, "And where, exactly, is Slipstream? It is always disappointing when she or any of your other seekers are missing."

Starscream launches into a explanation that is a compete fabrication, and Perceptor ignores him to soak up his seeker's heat.

* * *

It's nearly another decacycle before Slipstream returns. Perceptor is working in his room, testing code in his datapads; he has no appointments to work on a seeker until later that evening, and he's enjoying the opportunity to play with the code he has. His door slides open, and he turns, expecting Starscream to berate him for something. He stops. "Slipstream?"

He's tackled by two eager frames, who shout in stereo, "Papa Percy!"

Laughing, he pulls them into a tight hug, "My twins!"

He rubs foreheads with them both, looking at them with a bright smile. They give him a concerned look, "You are having red optics, Papa Percy! What happened?"

His smile dims, and he's about to explain when Red Alert and Wheeljack step in, "And what is this about _sparklings_?"

Perceptor offlines his optics briefly, before looking at Slipstream, who is standing just inside the room, the door sliding shut behind her. "You took my request to not harm them as a request to kidnap them?"

The seeker laughs, "Oh, Perceptor. I only thought it wouldn't be fair for my twins to have only one parent around." She smirks, "While they're both carrying."

He shifts back to look at the twins, "_Both_ of you?"

Jetfire nods, "Yes, Papa Percy." He opens his mouth to say more when Red Alert comes over and gasps.

"Perceptor, you . . . you've got a Decepticon brand."

He sighs, rubbing it absently, "About a decacycle ago. It was... not pleasent." He looks up at Slipstream, "Starscream was not happy that you've been gone so long. Megatron even asked after you after they showed off my triplets."

There's a chorus of, "_Triplets_?" from everyone but the seeker.

Offlining his optics, he rubs his temples, "Didn't Slipstream tell you?"

"She did _not_," Red Alert frowns back at the Seeker, who only smiles and spreads her servos.

"I assumed you would want to tell them the good news yourself, Perceptor," she examines him. "You look good." Of _course_ the seeker would enjoy his new optics and paint. They all _loved_ him in Decepticon colors.

He turns to his friends, who have both come up beside him. "Wheeljack, Red Alert," he pauses, "I am sorry you had to find out this way. I would much rather you were both safe on Cybertron, but I am carrying triplets." He braces himself for their reactions, "Triplet femmes."

Wheeljack shakes his head, tapping hard at his audios. "I'm sorry, Percy," he says, audio lights flashing as he talks— he hates to remove his facemask. "I think I must've gotten more damaged than I thought in the last explosion. I could have sworn you just said you were having _three femmes_."

"I am."

Jetfire and Jetstorm squirm in his arms, pushing at each other, "Open up, Papa! We want to see!"

"Yes, Percy," Red Alert says sternly, "I think you should open up. And let a professional medic give you a good check-up. And tell us about their sire."

Sighing, he does as he's told, far too used to bots crowding around and wanting to see, at least these are the ones he _wanted_ to show in the first place. "I'll want to see my grand-sparklings after this, you two." He rubs the both of the twins' helmets as they make protesting noises at the treatment. "... unless... did they transfer your sparklings to other bots?"

Red Alert prods at his sparklings, pushing the twins out of the way. "They could not, Papa Percy."

He looks at Jetstorm, "What do you mean, they _could_ not?" Sparkling transfer was a very simple procedure, performed all the time.

Jetstorm smiles brilliantly and waves his servos in the air, "They tried, and there was this blue light and _zap_!" Perceptor blinks, and turns to his friends.

"Could I perhaps have a more coherent explanation?"

Wheeljack rubs a shoulder, "When it was tried, five bots lost their arms before sending for me. We did the normal start of disconnecting, then a charge built up around the sparkling, and blew my arm clean off. If I didn't have so many spares, I'd be walking around with only one."

Perceptor frowns at him, "But you can just replace them easily enough."

Wheeljack shakes his head, "The arm was dead when we looked at it, greyed out completely. And if I hadn't had a spare already with me, it is doubtful I'd be able to replace it. All the other bots took longer and their frames keep rejecting it."

Perceptor stares down at his open sparkchamber, and the tiny triplets inside him, who keep squirming away from Red Alert's servos. "I'm going to have to carry all three of them the entire way." His spark jumps visibly. From what he remembers of bots who carried triplets, they had _all_ transferred at least one of them to another bot at some point.

Still working inside him, Red Alert shushed him, "It'll be alright, Percy. You've got room, and they're femmes. Even though the sire is . . . Skywarp? A seeker, they'll not grow more than your frame can take before they come out."

He looks at them unhappily, "I think the allspark is punishing me."

Slipstream brightens, "So you think it is more than semi-sentiant now?"

Looking down at his sparklings, then at his twins, he nods hesitantly, "I am pretty sure it is completely sentient and hates me for making that code."

Slipstream shrugs, "I suppose. I liked it, it made Dirge stop rubbing his shard all over everything."

Red Alert arches an optic ridge at him, "Code?"

"The Seekers," he pauses, not wanting to go in much depth about the subject while his twins are still present, "did not have a good idea of how to behave around other bots when I showed up. I developed a code to help remind them what was not appropriate."

"Appropriate? Percy, did they-"

"Sweet Primus," Wheeljack interrupts, optics wide, "Why do you have Sentinel Prime's head on your wall?"

He fights the urge to cover his face with his servos. "Seekers have a unique sense of interior design."

Slipstream smirks at him, "You deserve to keep it, Perceptor. It _is_ your's."

He ignores her, "I tell them to get rid of it, and they just add more to make sure it never comes off. I'm thinking about moving into Skywarp's room to get away."

Red Alert pulls away, "Your little femmes are happy and healthy, Percy." She pauses, and crosses her arms, "Now, stop avoiding a question we had in the begining. What about the sire?"

"Skywarp is a good mech," he answers her. "He's even asked to bond with me, but we've not been together long enough for me to even consider that yet."

Red Alert leans in, lowering her voice, "Did he ever . . . force you?"

"No." He says it firmly, "He's been very good. Very seeker-like, but good." He lifts a datapad out of subspace and waves it at her, "I have full scans on the Seekers here. Did you get a chance to look at the twins' code upgrades when they came to see you? I've learned _so much_."

She frowns and snatches the pad away, "I saw, but I'm not sure about some of the changes. It makes them more reckless, Perceptor! You may have improved their flying, but they now dive head first into gunfire! It is like they think they are invincible!"

He looks down at his twins, who have the sense to at least pretend to look embarrassed, "You are both carrying, and rush into _being shot_? What are you thinking?"

They are saved from answering by Starscream slamming the door open, "I heard the alarms telling me you came back, Slipstream. Where the Pit have yo-" Starscream glares down at them all, "Did someone schedule an Autobot convention in my chief scientist's room?"

Slipstream hisses, "I thought _I'm_ your chief scientist?"

"You _left_!"

"I was gone a few decacycles, Screamer! You can't replace me!"

Perceptor turns away from them easily enough, used to their banter and —shots echoed in the room— gunfire. His twins give Slipstream a worried look before smiling at him, and Red Alert looks like she wants to order them to stop. Wheeljack is watching the null-rays with something akin to lust in his optics. Of course.

He focuses on his twins. "You are _not_ immortal like the Seekers here are. You have to be _careful_."

They blink at him cutely. "Slipstream likes us to do it," Jetfire murmurs, looking at her lovingly.

"Slipstream is a _seeker_. This is like when Skywarp says he loves watching me threaten bots. Nevermind that most of them could easily smash me."

The twins smile at each other, "But they will not be smashing our Papa bot." Both of them nuzzle against him. "We would be offlining them for trying," Jetfire adds.

Slipstream comes over and scoops both of the twins up in her arms, and they make little delighted noises at her. "Say bye-bye to Percy for now." Her claws trace their sparkplates, and the two squirm against her. "I'll bring them by later, sciencebot. I'm sure you want a chance to talk to your friends." The twins wave happily at him as they're carried off.

Starscream stands in front of the scientists, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm surprised the Autobots let the twins keep the sparklings. Did you two have something to do with it?"

Red Alert and Wheeljack sit next to Perceptor on the berth. "No, they _can't_ be transferred."

Perceptor pulls out another datapad, "I'm fairly certain the fact that the allspark shard seekers are the sires of the sparklings are the reason for that."

Starscream looks at him closely, "And the datapad said that your sparklings were old enough to correspond with your and Skywarp's third date."

Perceptor gives him a slightly annoyed look that the seeker couldn't read, "Or the morning after, yes."

The mech straightens up, "... I... have some very important business with Megatron." Starscream cackles evilly and loudly, "Make sure the base doesn't blow up, little bot. I will be gone until tomorrow."

"Have a pleasant time, Starscream," he watches the bot leave as quickly as his peds will carry him. "If Primus is a just being, Megatron will announce he is carrying quadruplets."

Wheeljack and Red Alert just stare at him for long moments, before Wheeljack puts a servo on his shoulder, "So, give us the truth. How are you doing? Do I need to orchestrate some really huge explosions to get us out of here?"

He shakes his head, "No. I'm... happy, I suppose. I'd like to _not_ be surrounded by Decepticons, but it isn't like I don't have the seekers well in hand. Skywarp keeps refusing my attempts to get him to run away with me, but now you both are here, and so are our twins. I don't have anyplace I could _go_ now. Not with this," he taps the Decepticon symbol, "or these," He taps his optics. His voice drops down into a slightly broken whisper, "I tried switching them out for blue ones after Megatron branded me. They just changed to red."

Both of his companions pull him into a hug, and Red Alert rubs his back carefully. "You were _forced_ to it, weren't you? Did he make you take the oath?" She shakes her head, "He must have, if your optics change back."

"He did," Perceptor admits, "and he made me _thank_ him afterward."

Wheeljack goes to say something, and Perceptor lifts a servo, "Watch what you say. This room is littered with bugs, and I know Starscream checks the recordings at random." He smiles wryly, "Likely to make sure I'm not planning on destroying the ship."

They both just hold him, petting his back. A klik later, the door opens and Skywarp walks in. He pauses at the doorway, "... Oh. Percy? Who are they?"

Gently pushing the two bots away, he walks over to his seeker, letting himself get pulled up and kissed lovingly. "Red Alert and Wheeljack. They helped make the twins."

Skywarp smiles at them, pouring a energon cube for everyone. Handing the cubes out, he greets them cheerfully, "Hello. Percy talks about you sometimes." He's kissed on his head dial, "Did you already look our sparklings over, Red Alert?"

"I did," she answers, watching them interact. "They're all very healthy. Surprisingly so, even. Normally with twins, there's a few signs of stress— from the protoform splitting. But yours are in peak condition." She pulls out a datapad and starts typing on it, muttering to herself.

Skywarp looks like he's about to ask her another question, but Perceptor puts a servo over his mouth, smiling when a glossa licks his palm. "Let her think. She gets like that sometime."

Skywarp nuzzles him, "But our sparklings are okay?"

Perceptor laughs, "Of course they are. That's what she just _said_." Kissing his seeker, he pulls out a datapad, "Do you need me to work on your code again? You aren't too scared, are you?"

Skywarp shakes his head, "Your work arounds are still as good as ever. I don't even jump at loud noises now, much less teleport away."

"You're more cute together than the twins said you were," Red Alert says, then flushes when she realizes she said it out loud. "I just- You look happy."

Stroking Perceptor's frame, Skywarp smiles at her, "I am happy."

Perceptor leans back against him, fitting himself comfortably in the curves of the Seeker's armor. His twins are here, and safe now. His closest friends are with him, and he has triplet femme sparklings in his chest. He links his servo with Skywarp's. "We are happy."

* * *

**Please Review**

Okay! Last chapter! Yeah!

Tomorrow I start uploading what we have of A Continuous Courting! Know you guys like that C:


End file.
